Dont Forget About Us
by x.LisSweetheart.x
Summary: Sequal to 'Hate That I Love You'. Randy Orton awakens from his comma with memory loss. He remembers nothing of Lauren or baby Gabby. Will time bring him back to Lauren or will Randy forget about them? Watch the struggles in which Lauren may face.
1. Memory Loss

Chapter One: Memory Loss

"Where am I?" his voice weak and confused. He looked over towards the small brunette with a baby placed on her hip, who looked tired and weak, just as weak as he felt. "Who-"he stopped a moment and cleared his throat "Who are you?"

Lauren put her hand over her mouth, tears making their way down her cheeks, letting her head fall in disappointment she whimpered. _He has no idea who I am_, she thought. She looked up at him before her, tears still staining her cheeks, and walked closer to him placing her free hand over his. "You don't remember me?" she whispered looking into his blue eyes.

He looked down at her hand on top of his and then pulled away from her grip; that actions itself made Lauren want to break into pieces. He shook his head "Remember you?"He sighed "I don't know you…"

"Mommy, wandy sick?" the tiny 7 months old that Lauren held on the side of her right hip questioned.

Lauren looked down at her baby girl who stared at her with saddened eyes and nodded her head. That's all she could do at the moment was nod her head, she was broken, hurt and she was sure her daughter felt the same way. She moved her daughter up higher on her hip and looked down at the floor not making contact with Randy`s eyes. "I'm going to call the doctor."

Randy raised his brow "Doctor?" he looked around and shook his head in confusion "Why am I in this hospital? How do I know you? Why are you here?" question pilled out of his mouth and not in the nicest tone. Not the tone she was used to, it's like he became cold.

Lauren didn't answer him; she just let a fresh batch of tears slid down her face and ran out of his hospital room. Once she got to the nurses' station she informed them that Randy was awake and had no recollection of anything. A few nurses ran into his room while one at the reception desk dialed the doctor to come in immediately.

"Yes I need Dr. Ramirez in the hospital stat, one of his coma patience's has awakened with memory loss…" the nurse informed on the phone.

Lauren looked through Randy`s hospital room door; watching as nurses checked him and asking him a series of questions all the while Randy looking very uncooperative. Lauren sighed and sat down on a free chair that stood outside the door. _This is going to be more painful than I thought_, her mind wondered.

"Momma, wandy!" Gabby exclaimed on her lap with tears being shown in her eyes.

Lauren pushed back Gabby`s hair and smiled sympathetically toward her daughter "I know sweetie, I want him back too." She confessed.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Entry Two:_

_Randy has finally awoken from his coma and I couldn't be happier that he is here, back with us and alive….There is always a but in these stories…'but' he has severe memory loss, no recollection of who me or Gabby are, at all. You don't know how hard it is to see the person you love so deeply no remember you or show any emotions of if he even wants to remember you…_

_All I know is that as days pass and turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, this is only going to get harder, it's not like he`s going to believe I'm his girlfriend, who has a baby by another man and he loves us both dearly. It's like he's a different person now; it's like starting at square one. I hope with all my heart that his memory loss disappears and I hope he doesn't forget about 'us'._

Lauren closed her book and sighed letting her head lean against the wall; she looked over at John who held Gabby in his arms and was currently playing a video game with her, she had no idea what was going on in the game, but her smiles and giggles didn't go unnoticed. John and Becky had shown up as soon as they could when they heard from Lauren that Randy was awake. Most of the other superstars couldn't make it as quick but they didn't keep in touch with one of the trio to see how Randy was coming along. Vince was due to call any second and Lauren knew it.

John looked over at a broken Lauren, as Gabby messed with the Nintendo DS that sat in his hands. "He`ll remember you." He whispered "You're the best thing that happened to him."

Lauren smiled weakly looking over at John and Gabby "That means nothing now; He's like a different person, he doesn't know I'm the best thing that happened to him…"

John sighed with a shake of the head "Lauren he has memory loss sweetie, it's not like he's doing it on purpose."

"As long as you're happy…" she whispered with a slight pause but then continued "That's what he once said to me." She smiled softly at the memory. "I'm not happy…" she sighed and let tears fall down her face "This shouldn't have happened John! This is complete bull! Why Randy! Why John!" she shouted as she cried her eyes out.

John lifted Gabby in his arms and held her on his left arm as he quickly kneeled down beside Lauren and sighed, he felt tears want to fall from his eyes, this was worse than he thought. He rubbed her shoulder gently as a tiny voice spoke "Momma, no cry no!"

Lauren tilted her head toward her baby girl and lifted her from John arms brining her to her own and holding her close to her "I love you sweetie." She whispered into her daughter's ear.

John sighed and hugged his friend tightly leaning down whispering in her ear "Have faith."

Lauren bit her lip with a soft smile, _that seems to be the right words to say at times like this_, she thought.

The click sound of a door closing caught the attention of the two friends and their heads immediately shot towards Becky standing outside of Randy`s now closed hospital door. They looked at her with anticipation, waiting for something to be said.

Becky bit her lips and wiped away a few stray tears as she looked up toward both John and Lauren "He remembers me…"


	2. Mine?

Chapter Two: Mine?

Lauren bit her lip as her small hand wrapped around the knob on the door, she didn't know whether to walk in and talk to Randy to try and explain everything to him or not. She was so confused at this point; he wasn't Randy he was like this angry pissed off version of the man she knew. She sighed and backed away from the door for a second time that evening.

"The door isn't going to open itself, you know?" a deep male voice came from behind her.

Her head wiped around to meet with the brown eyes of Rock. She smiled a small and weak smile but still beautiful "Hey Rockie."

He walked over closer to her and leaned in giving her a tight hug "What are you afraid of?"

She sniffled on his chest and mumbled, almost barley understandable "Loosing him…forever." She sighed and looked up into Rocks eyes; hers immensely saddened "What if he never remembers me or Gabby?"

Rock kissed the top of her head and sighed; Lauren was such a good girl and didn't deserve anything she was going through right now. "He will." He paused for a moment but then continued "He remembered Becky."

Lauren shook her head and sniffled once again "Yea but he doesn't remember me because he doesn't remember anything in the last few years of his life before the accident…" she explained.

Rock just held her, there wasn't much else to do but let her cry in his arms. He hated seeing her like this; hell everyone hated seeing her like this. It was tearing at their heart strings but he knew that Lauren needed to walk into that room and try and get him to remember. He pulled away and looked down into her tear filled eyes "Go." He stated lightly pushing her towards the door "he needs you; he needs you to help him remember."

Lauren smiled softly "Ok." She whispered with a deep sigh. She turned around facing the door but not before taking one last encouraging look at Rock again. He nodded his head towards the door as she twisted the knob and opened it slowly. Once she stepped inside the room, she smiled, just seeing him made her smile. His deep and somewhat tired voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

Lauren walked over closer to his bed and looked into his icy blue eyes, the eyes that made her melt "I wanted to talk to you." She whispered

His eyes watched hers and he felt as if intrigued by her gaze although he didn't know why, he felt this connection towards her and he had no idea why "What can you possibly want to talk about? We don't know each other?"

She sighed and shook her head "We do." She paused reaching out and grabbing his hand in her smaller one "Why do you think I stay here night and day?"

Randy opened his mouth to answer her but she quieted him by placing her finger on his lips "Don't answer that." She began "Just let me talk."

He simply nodded, and she began, hesitantly at first "Umm." She cleared her throat and looked deep into his eyes "Randy, I'm Lauren. Becky`s Best Friend. I used to hate you when we first met, I couldn't stand being around you but there was something that was pulling me back to you and little did I know that something was love." She explained watching his eyes for any emotions "A few months ago we both realized our feelings for each other and we`ve been together since. I'm your girlfriend Randy." She paused letting a single tear fall down her cheek "- And I love you very much."

Randy felt like he was paralyzed, he didn't know what to say or how to react. Was she really his girlfriend? She couldn't be, he had no idea who she was. "My girlfriend?" he responded as Lauren just nodded.

He moved his hand away from under hers and lifted himself up higher on the bed "Then how come I have no idea who you are?"

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor "You have memory loss; I thought the doctors told you?"

"Oh they did, but little did I think I had a girlfriend." He paused and then continued shortly after "I mean Becky didn't even mention you."

Lauren sighed and shook her head, trying to explain everything "She wanted it to be something that I told you. She thought she had no place in saying anything to you."

Randy snickered and shook his head "So you expect me to just believe you?"

Lauren felt her heart break and she wanted to break down in tears, right there. "No I don't." she whispered "But it's the truth whether you want to believe it or not."

Randy was about to speak but a soft voice which stood at the door cut him off "She's telling the truth Randy."

Both Lauren and Randy looked over at Becky who was walking over towards them with baby Gabby in her arms. Lauren smiled as Gabby held her arms out to her once her and Becky approached them. Becky laughed softly at the eagerness of the child to see her mother "She missed mommy so much."

Lauren smiled and kissed her baby girl on the forehead "You missed mommy baby?" she questioned

Gabby just giggled with a small nod of the head. Meanwhile Randy watched the display and couldn't help but feel as if this felt familiar, like everything was happening for a second time. Becky looked over at her brother and sighed "Don't deny her Randy; everything she just told you is true."

Randy sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow while tilting his head toward Lauren and the baby; a few moments passed and hi brain sparked a light, he saw Lauren with the baby and immediately jumped with his first instinct. "Is she our daughter?" he whispered towards Lauren.

Lauren felt a pain in her heart, how much she wished this could be there daughter and now to tell him she wasn't, was going to be hard. Lauren didn't even want to answer the question, she felt as if Randy was never going to remember her or Gabby or how happy they were. She held Gabby against her chest as longer tears rolled down her cheeks. She breathed in deeply and looked into those icy blue eyes that she loved so much "I'm going to get Gabby something to eat in the cafeteria." She stated and within minutes she was out of Randy`s hospital room, leaving him alone with Becky.

Becky sat down on the chair next to Randy`s bed "She's hurting Randy."

Randy rolled his eyes with a sigh "I can see that but in my mind she didn't even exist until today." He shook his head "and she didn't answer my question, was that our baby?" he asked the question for the second time that night.

Becky looked down at the floor then back up at her brother "She did…" she paused with a whisper "You just don't remember. You don't remember how much you loved her or the great memories you guys had, you don't even remember that little girl!" she exclaimed "How do you think that makes her feel?"

Randy looked over at his sister and knew she was right, he wished so much in his heart at this point that he would remember but nothing was coming to him. "It's not like I don't want to remember." He sighed running his hand through his short hair "I do, but what if I never remember again?"

Becky smiled softly "She`ll still love you." She whispered to him.

Randy felt his lips form a small smirk and shook his head "-for some reason I feel a connection with her, I just don't remember."

"You will."

He just looked over at his sister with saddened eyes, he didn't want to hurt Lauren but he felt that he was, he also felt he didn't know her. He was so confused he had no idea which way to turn. "So that little girl is mine?" he asked for a third time, hoping he would get an answer.


	3. Two Tickets

Chapter Three: Two Tickets

**Randys POV:**

"So take it easy for the next few days, I suggest you taking off from work for some time and relaxing at home." Dr. Ramirez spoke to me while I sat on the side of the hospital bed which was racking my back muscles.

I nodded my head as I watched the doctor walk towards the door but before leaving he turned to me once again "Oh, and one more thing." He paused looking over my files "You need to have someone stay with you for at least a week, your memory will get back on track but help is needed by someone who is willing to help you." He stated as he nodded his head towards me before walking out of my hospital room.

I sighed and ran my hand over my head "Someone staying with me?" I shook my head and thought _'it's not like I'm a damn handicap.' _Although my thoughts were soon cut off by a loud giggle coming from the hallway, getting closer to my room.

The giggle, obviously from a child got closer to my door. I raised a brow and my thoughts were soon confirmed when I saw a small girl with curly hair making her way, crawling into my room; actually it was the baby girl that Lauren was holding, I remembered her from the first time I saw her.

She made me smiled a bit when she stopped crawling and sat in the middle of the hospital room, just looking at me with her big hazel eyes. They matched perfectly with Laurens eyes. There was no doubt this baby girl was Laurens, although I had no idea if she was mine and for some reason it was killing me to find out.

I got up off the bed and walked over to the baby girl, kneeling down in front of her "Hey beautiful." She giggled as I spoke to her. "Where you running off to." I questioned rubbing her tiny hand.

"Wandy!" she giggled and opened her arms out to me, as if begging for me to hold her.

I smirked and gently reached out grabbing her pulling her into my arms and placing her on my hip. As I was about to play with the infant I heard a loud worried voice "GABRIELLA MARIE!"

They voice began getting closer and I smirked knowing very well it was mother looking for child. I looked down at the baby girl and shook my head "Did you run from your mother?"

Gabby just giggled, almost mischievously as a response. The voice began getting closer, as the frantic mother rounded the corner and found my room. "GABRIEL-"her voice came to a halt when she reached my room door and found her baby in my arms.

**END POV:**

**Laurens POV:**

Gabby had gotten away from me again, now that she had reached 8 months she was crawling around frantically and wouldn't stay put, I could tell my little girl was going to begin walking sooner than expected. I was so worried; I had no idea where she had run off to. I ran as fast as she could down the halls.

"GABRIELLA MARIE!" I screamed, not even caring about the fact that I was in a hospital; it was still a shock that doctors or nurses weren't chasing behind me for me to stop the racket.

I got closer to Randys room and as I passed his door, I stopped right in front of it, finally finding what I was looking for. However what I didn't expect was to see the display that was currently in front of me. I bit my lower lip as tears threatened to fall from my eyes, Randy was holding Gabby, close to him, he was smiling and Gabby couldn't seem happier. It felt like old times, it felt like everything was back to normal. My heart flutter just with this display; how much I wished things would be how they were and we could be happy again.

I put my hands on my hips with a small smile "Didn't I tell you to stay next to me angel?" Questioning the little girl while walking up to both her and Randy.

I looked up into Randys eyes and bit my lower lip, I felt shy around him for some reason, almost like we were just meeting for the first time "I'm sorry if she bothered you."

**END POV:**

Randy shook his head and gently handed the baby girl over to Lauren "No, not at all." He smiled and looked over at the mother who kissed the Childs forehead "Her name Is Gabriella?"

Laurens eyes grazed over Randys and she smiled almost a crooked smile "Yea, Gabriella Marie but we all just call her Gabby." She explained.

Randy nodded and slipped his hands into his jeans pockets and opened his mouth to speak but the soft voice of Lauren made him stop. "I remember when she was born and you came into my room and held her with such love almost." She whispered remembering the day as if it was yesterday.

Randys head shot up "So she is mine?"

Lauren smiled with a small laugh "Nobody has answered that question for you yet?"

Randy walked closer to her and took her free hand in his "Lauren, I'm serious, I want to know, and if I can't remember anything at least let me know what I have."

She smiled "You have me…" she paused and leaned up kissing his cheek, the familiar feeling of his beard rubbing up against her cheek "-and Gabby; Just know that."

Randy sighed, deciding to let the topic go, he did want to know if that baby was his but he didn't know why it was so hard for Lauren to tell him. He started feeling bad for her, he was hurting her without wanting to, and he knew he felt a connection towards her, like he told Becky. "Lauren." He began with a whisper getting her attention "I will try with everything in me, to remember but I need your help."

Lauren moved Gabby up on her hip and smiled a sincere smile she hadn't done in a very long while "I will do everything I can to help you Randy."

They had a moment just looking into each other's eyes, all that was heard in the background were telephones ringing from the nurse's desks and beeps coming from machines in other hospitals room. To them everything was quiet and there was nothing else around him.

A giggle from baby Gabby stopped the quiet moment they were having. Both Randy and Lauren just laughed looking down at the baby girl. Lauren pushed her brown curled hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Are you guys ready to go?" a familiar voice called from the room door.

Lauren and Randys head snapped towards the door and smiled at Becky, who had her arms folded over her chest as if tired of waiting for them.

Becky smirked "Let's go! We need to book my brother a flight home."

Lauren didn't like the idea of Randy taking a flight by himself, I mean he just left the hospital and she didn't think it was right for him to be home by himself, she wanted to take care of him. She bit her lip and nodded her head towards Becky "Make sure you book two tickets."

With that said Randys eyes shot down towards the 5'5" brunette and Becky just nodded her head with a smile, she knew very well Lauren wasn't letting her brother go anywhere alone at this point.


	4. I Can Promise You That

Chapter Four: I Can Promise You That

Lauren threw Gabby up in the air softly and caught her back into her arms. They were currently in the Gate in the airport waiting for their flight to be called. Gabby was giggling like a crazy, as her mother played immensely with her. Randy seemed a bit aggravated that Lauren was going home with him as if he really needed someone to take care of him, he wasn't a child. He wasn't looking at this as Lauren trying to help him he was looking at it as if it were pity.

Lauren looked over at him while setting Gabby on her hip for a few minutes "Will you wipe that look off your face." She laughed softly.

Randy snickered and shook his head "I still don't understand why you insist on coming home with me."

Lauren sighed and pulled her bag over her shoulder "Randy I'm trying to help you, I lov-"she froze and stopped herself immediately, she had forgotten he was recovering from memory loss.

Randys head snapped towards her as she cut herself off from finishing the sentence. He sighed and looked away from her "I wish I could say the same." He whispered, it wasn't meant for Lauren to hear but she did.

She heard the comment come from him and felt her heart break, she felt as if someone had just stabbed her and she couldn't breathe. '_It's not his fault Lauren, just let it go._ 'She mentally guided herself.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren was sat in her seat on the plane; the flight there so far was completely quiet and dead. She rubbed Gabby's back as she lay asleep on her chest. She smiled softly at her little angel sleeping peacefully. All the while she glanced over at Randy who had his eyes closed, she had no idea whether he was sleeping or just relaxing but at this point in time she decided to grab her book which she called her journal from her bag and began writing.

_Entry Three_

_Currently sitting on my flight to St. Louis, Missouri, I have no idea how to feel right now. So many emotions have gone through me in the past few days and some have been good. Randy was finally released from the hospital and this is why I am in a flight to right now, I need to help him, he needs me and I need him more than he knows. Pain has been a common emotion I've been going through. The fact he hasn't got one clue who I am or Gabby for that matter. As well as not receiving his love and care. His passion and lust. _

_Sometimes I just want to forget the fact he has memory loss and have the best time with him; just like we used to have. Unfortunately I can't but one day I know I will. When that day comes I will be happy again and I will wait for him. We will be landing in a few hours, let's just see how this goes living with a person you love with all your heart who only knows you as the girl who may be your girlfriend. _

As she closed the book, finishing off her entry she looked over to Randy, seeing that he was wide awake and watching her. Lauren smiled softly and laid her head back on the chair.

"What were you writing?" he asked softly, curiosity hitting him.

Lauren didn't even take a second glance at him; she just looked out the window, watching clouds surrounding the plane. "My feelings…" she answered simply.

"Now, since I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I know about these feelings?" he let a smirk curl up on his lips.

Lauren moved her head his way and laughed softly at his comment "Nice try." She smiled "You will; once you really remember that I'm you girlfriend."

He exchanged smiles with her, then looking down at the baby girl asleep in her arms "I'm sorry about before." He began "I'm just frustrated I can't remember...well us." He finished looking up into her eyes.

Lauren leaned over kissing his cheek softly and whispered against his ear "Me too." She smirked sitting back down on her chair and tilted her head to the other side looking back out the window.

Randy licked his lips as he watched her turn away from him, he could feel this attraction towards her and it was killing him that he could remember nothing about her or about their time together. He sighed and let his head fall back on the chair, soon falling into deep sleep.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Randy turned the key in the lock, second later unlocking the door to his home. He opened the door and motioned for Lauren to step inside first. She smiled and walked inside the huge house, flicking on the light switch. She felt Randy come in soon after her and close the door behind him.

"Now I'm not sure, have you been here before?"

Lauren glanced toward Randy with a nod of the head "Yea, once although we weren't together yet."

Randy dropped his jacket on the edge of the couch as Lauren walked around the house, rocking Gabby in her arms. "How long have we been together Lauren?"

Lauren took a deep breath and smiled "About 6 months." She replied then voiced a small laugh "I remember I used to hate you before I saw my true feelings for you."

He smirked leaning against the leather couch in the living room "Now why would you hate any of this?" he replied motioned to himself, up and down.

Lauren laughed softly and shook her head "That's why."

That comment earned a raised brow from Randy.

Lauren smirked and continued "You had this cocky arrogant attitude all the time." she took a seat, laying Gabby gently down on the couch. "Like you were God's gift to women and I couldn't stand it!" she laughed.

He walked around to the front of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest standing in front of her "-so what made you change your mind?"

She smiled and bit her lower lip, shyness overcoming her again "You showed me the real Randy Orton and I knew I was in love."

He smirked and sat down on the couch next to her "So in other words, my charms got to you?"

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow "Don't flatter yourself, baby." She then realized what she called him and cleared her throat looking at the floor "- I mean Randy."

"I'm not going to stop you from acting the way we acted before I had the accident." He began and leaned over kissing her forehead lightly "I just can't promise I'm going to be doing the same."

She smiled, she knew this already, and she also knew she would get her Randy back and she was dying for that day to come, but until then, instead of being upset she was going to have her fun.

"You`ll crack baby." She began with a smirk "I can promise you that." She gave him a wink before lifting herself off the couch.


	5. Fall Again?

Chapter Five: Fall Again?

Lauren had decided on buying Gabby a crib to put in Randy`s Guest bedroom with her. Knowing that she would be staying with Randy for a good while, Gabby needed somewhere comfortable to sleep. They had already been here for 3 days and Lauren still had yet to unpack her and Gabby's things. Of course yesterday she was busy buying the crib and buying food for the house as well, she had learned a lot about Randy in three days, although he was very cranky; the doctor said this was normal, he would be getting moody and upset from time to time because of his memory loss, it's not an easy thing for the patient to deal with either.

Lauren looked at herself in the mirror, her face had become fuller, thank god, she had lost so much weight because of what was going on with Randy, everyone suspected about a good 20 pounds or so and she was starting to fill back in to her size 4/5 jeans. She smiled pulling her chocolate brown hair back into a ponytail, getting ready for the day to start.

"Momma!" Lauren heard the tiny bubbly voice from the bathroom. She shut off the light and quickly came out of the bathroom to see Gabby next to her princess suitcase with clothes thrown from left to right. She put her hands on her hips looking at the mess. "Sweetie! What did you do?"

Gabby just giggled and shook her head, her curly hair bouncing around her small face. Lauren wanted to be so mad at this point but she just smiled and laughed, she could never be mad at Gabby, she was her angel, those eyes just made all the bad wash away.

Lauren kneeled down in front of her daughter and began picking up the clothes that was thrown on the floor, when she heard a voice coming from the open bedroom door.

"I think she was trying to help you unpack?"

Lauren laughed turning her head towards the voice "Well what a way of unpacking." She replied.

Randy walked into the room and sat on the bed watching her pickup the baby clothes and laid it on the bed as Gabby crawled around the room, paying no attention to the two adults. Randy looked over Lauren, watching her every move, looking her up and down. All she wore was a pair of comfortable shorts and a white tank top with a gray cardigan over her frame; to him she looked more beautiful than ever. The connection and attraction towards her was starting to grow inside him.

Lauren felt him watching her and blushed a bit "What?"

Randy shook his with a small smirk "Nothing." He paused only to continue again "You look beautiful."

Lauren placed the last of Gabby's clothing on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest exchanging smirks with Randy "There goes that charm again."

Randy laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders "What can I say? It's a gift."

Lauren shook her head, she could tell for the next month or so of living with him she was going to be happy. Even though he hadn't remembered her yet and she didn't know if he would, he spoke to her as if it was the first time they met, as if he felt the connection they had before the accident. He was getting closer to Gabby as well; it was feeling like everything would just fall into place as time passed.

As Lauren sat on the bed and folded Gabby's clothes she heard Randy's voice speak to her "I was thinking if you had any pictures of us from before the accident, maybe it could help my memory remember some things?"

Lauren looked up at him and smiled "I think I have a few pictures, I don't know how much it will help though swee-"she cut herself off mid sentence and cleared her throat just looking away from his eyes.

He smirked and walked over, sitting next to her on the bed. He moved her hair behind her ear and whispered, brushing his lips against it "You can say it, I don't mind."

She looked down, trying to hide her blush. "I'm going to get the pictures I have." She lifted herself from the bed, walking over to her suitcase. "I only have a few but if you think they can help-" she replied retrieving them from her bag and walking back over to where Randy was on the bed.

Gabby hit Lauren leg at the bottom of the bed, trying to get her attention. Lauren laughed softly "Oh sweetie-"she reached down on the floor picking her up and sitting her on her lap as she handed Randy the pictures.

Gabby reached over trying to go to Randy`s lap although Randy was too busy looking through the pictures. Lauren smiled softly at this and nudged Randy getting his attention "Someone wants to bed with you."

Randy looked over at Lauren and then down to the baby girl who was trying to make her way onto his lap. Randy laughed softly and picked her up from her moms lap, placing her on to his own. "Here, you want to see pictures of mommy and me?" he asked the tiny infant.

Lauren smiled at the display; she loved it when he had these moments with Gabby, and it reminded her of before the accident. As Gabby nodded her head at Randy's question, Lauren leaned over ready to explain the photos.

"This one was one Becky took of me and you on our first date." She explained as he flipped to the next one "-this one was of me and you at the park with Gabby." She continued explaining for the next couple of pictures and when she reached the last one she smiled and bit her lower lip "This one was you falling asleep with Gabby on your chest, I thought this was the cutest thing ever, I just had to capture the moment." She confessed.

Randy looked toward Lauren when she explained the last picture, he could see her fingers stroking the picture while she continued to look down on it, not noticing Randy watching her. "I can see why I fell in love with you." He whispered.

Lauren`s head snapped up at the comment and she smiled, tears wanting to escape her eyes. She looked deep into his eyes and saw sincerity, she felt like she was melting, just one look from him, she was putty in his arms.

She blushed but not before letting a small smirk spread across her lips "Maybe I can make you fall again?" she bit her lower lip getting up off the bed, letting Randy sit and think of what she said. She walked over to the suitcases getting ready to start unpacking everything and putting it in its place.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren had just finished unpacking all of her things and setting everything up in the guest bedroom. She smiled and untied her hair, re-tying it into a ponytail. She felt happy, she didn't feel overly happy because Randy wasn't really back to her yet but she was happy because she felt as if things were getting there. She walked over to the other side of the room to check on Gabby in her crib, right after pulling her phone out of her pocket she dialed Becky's number.

B: "Yes Honey Bunch?"

L: She laughed at Becky's nicknames for her. She smiled and replied "I miss you! How come you haven't called!

B: A laugh came from her side of the phone "Stop being such a girl!" she smirked "I missed you too babe but Kelly has been keeping me busy with the latest gossip and shopping."

L: She pouted and sighed "I wish I could spend some time with you guys" she then smiled "Although I am kind of happy right now."

B: she smirked and wondered "Oh yea? And why is that?"

L: "Randy has been acting so sweet with me, it's like he knows me even though he doesn't." she paused and smirked "-and the fact that I might be having a little fun to not be upset all the time."

B: she shook her head over the phone "Girl what are you doing to him?"

L: she laughed and put her hands up in defense as if Becky could see her "Nothing! Nothing!" she paused and bit her lip "Just making him see what he had and what he's missing out on."

B: a laugh came from Becky's end "Oh I love it! I wish I could be there to see this."

L: she laughed along with Becky and shook her head "Why don't you and Kelly pass by when you're in town?"

B: she smiled with a nod "Oh we will, just make sure I see Randy crack when I'm there!"

L: "If he doesn't before you get here." She smirked.

Lauren and Becky stayed on the phone for awhile longer until a 5 minute phone conversation became on hour long conversation. She had decided to get off before it became any longer and on top of that, she wanted to go check up on Randy and see what he was doing.

She walked over to Gabby`s crib and found her to be still sleeping soundly. She gently pulled the covers a bit higher on top of her and smiled at the innocence of her baby girl. She grabbed the baby monitor to take with her and slowly left the room, leaving the door cracker open a bit.


	6. When We First Met

Chapter Six: When We First Met

Lauren had almost finished searching the entire house for Randy; she had no idea where he had gone off to. She sighed and put her hands on her hips in thought. This house is huge there was no way she was going to find him within a matter of seconds. Before she almost gave up with her search of the Viper, she heard loud rock music coming from the closed basement door. She smiled and thought she finally found what she was looking for the past hour.

_No longer the lost  
>No longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive<br>If you show me the way _

She walked down the basement steps and kicked off her flip flops once her feet touched the rubber mat which covered the basement floor. She looked around the personal gym Randy had build in the basement, and smiled when she saw him bench pressing on the far end of the personal gym. She walked over to where he was at, although she knew he had no idea she was near him, the music was too loud to even hear a bomb go off.

_Take this life  
>Empty inside<br>I'm already dead  
>I'll rise to fall again<br>I can feel you falling away_

Randy placed the bar back down as his chest rose up and down at a fast pace. Lauren walked over placing her hands gently on top of the bar and looked down at him. She expected for Randy to jump out of his skin but he didn't. He smirked and shook his head with a small laugh as he got himself up from the bench.

He took two steps next to her and brushed his lips, speaking against her ear in order for her to hear him "Like watching me?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and let a smile curl on her lips. Standing on her tiptoes she whispered into his ear "You wish."

Randy shook his head with a laugh and walked over to the radio turning it off completely. Lauren frowned with a tilt of the head "Hey! I liked that song!" she exclaimed.

Randy watched as she approached him and he smiled "Too bad."

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest "I was wondering where you were this whole time."

Randy looked down at her gorgeous eyes and whispered softly "Miss me?"

She rubbed her arms with her hands crossed over her chest and nodded her head softly "Y-Yea." She replied with innocence in her eyes.

Randy stepped closer to her and moved a strand of hair away from her face "You don't just mean this past hour do you?"

Lauren just shook her head lightly but gave no reply. Instead she looked up in to her loves eyes and closed the space between them, laying her head on his bare sweaty chest. She didn't have a care in the world that he just finished working out and he was drenched.

Randy felt such warmth towards her at the moment as if emotions were flooding back into his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "I wish I could give you all the happiness I gave you before the accident."

She smiled softly against his chest "You're off to a good start."

Lauren looked up at him and sighed contently in his arms. She placed her hands on his chest, gently caressing them up and down. She missed him; she missed the feel of him, his touch against hers, and her skin to his. All of it.

Randy placed his finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his "Your making me fall again Lauren…" he paused and whispered his lips inching closer to hers "I can feel it." Lauren could feel her heart racing as their lips inched closer together. She leaned in closer to him, letting her hands slid up his chest, as soon as his lips were going to hit hers loud cries began coming from the baby monitor.

The sounds made both Lauren and Randy jump. She sighed in disappointment and ran her fingers through her hair looking up at the Viper. She smiled softly "That's my cue to get her." She laughed softly, almost nervously.

Randy just nodded; in fact just as upset their kiss was interrupted. He watched her walk up the stairs and once she was gone, he turned around and his fist connected with the wall. He growled frustrated he couldn't remember a thing about Lauren and their time together. He felt his knuckles pounding but he didn't think of the pain, all he thought of was Lauren; Lauren and Gabby he couldn't get them out of his head.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_And In other news WWE Superstar, Randy Orton is said to be recovering well however research does not show when this wrestler will be entering the ring again just yet…"_

Lauren eyes flutter open upon hearing noises coming from a TV set not too far away. She groaned lightly and lifted her head from the pillow to look over at her phone which blinked 3:40am. She sighed and removed the covers from over her very carefully walking over to check on Gabby before she left the room.

Gabby slept peacefully in her crib, Lauren let a smile spread over her face, thankfully she wasn't awaken to the noise. She grabbed the baby monitor and tip toed her way out of the guest bedroom she inhabited at the moment.

Lauren followed the light noises to which her hearing lead her to outside Randy's bedroom. She bit her lower lip as sadness consumed her heart, Randy wasn't ok and listening to the news wasn't making it better. At dinner he was quiet as well throughout the whole night after what happened in the basement. She let her fingers travel over her lips and thought about the kiss they almost shared; she wanted to feel him again, she needed his love and his touch. She turned the door knob to his room and slowly opened the door…

Randy`s POV:

I sat up in my bed watching the news, there was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight; something was bothering me, its felt like something was missing like I need this in order to make my happy. As I watched the news, a heavy breath left my throat and I rolled my eyes; people had nothing else better to do than to comment about my current situation.

As I was about to switch the channel, tired of watching the latest buzz on myself, I heard my door creek open and a tired Lauren make her way inside my room, closing the door behind her.

Now I felt horrible having woke her up "Did the TV wake you?" I asked but before she could answer I added "I'm sorry."

Lauren smiled a genuine beautiful smile as she stood at the foot of my bed with her arms crossed over her chest "No its ok, I wasn't all that tired anyway."

I shook my head and gave a small smirk "You're a bad liar."

Lauren looked down at the floor with a laugh "You noticed?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair "I wish I could remember instead of noticing just now…"

End POV:

Laurens heart melted at the sight, he cared so much about remembering her and Gabby and she loved it although right now, all she wanted was him, it didn't even matter if he remembered anymore, as long as he loved them.

She crawled up on top of the bed and made her way over to Randy, sitting down right by his side, she took his hand and intertwined her fingers through his. Randy tightened his fingers around hers, not wanting her to let go and as if shocked by the gesture her brown eyes shot up and met his in a loving gaze.

"I want to tell you a story…" she whispered.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest he felt her lips curl into a smile when he did this. "About what?"

She laughed softly "When we first met."

_Summer of Sophomore Year:_

"_Ugh, your brother is so damn sexy Beck…"Lauren fell back on her best friend's bed thinking about the brother._

_Becky scrunched up her nose in disgust "Ew. Didn't need to hear that." After a few minutes she spoke again with a smirk on her face "You know he`s coming home from the road today right?"_

_16 year old Lauren gasped and sat up on the bed "-And you were going to tell me this when?"_

_Becky laughed at her body language and rolled her eyes "I just did stupid!"_

_Lauren sent a glare towards Becky "Well thanks for such the short notice!" She pouted and walked over to the mirror which stood on the floor "I look like crap!"_

_Becky sighed and looked at the then red head in the mirror, who was wearing a pair of tight hip hugging blue jeans and a plain white cami which hugged to her breasts "Girl you look so simple yet so gorgeous." Becky commented getting the teens attention "You could even pass for 21."_

_Lauren smirked and turned around facing Becky "You think your brother will think so?"_

_Becky laughed and slapped her friend upside the head "Will you let it go! He's too old for you!" she laughed and then saw the saddened look come up on Laurens face._

_Becky sighed and rubbed her shoulder "Listen sweetie it would be super cool if you and my brother ever got together but he won't go for you only because you're so young." She then smiled "Wait until your 18 then he`ll be on your ass!"_

_Lauren laughed and shook her head "I guess…" just then both girls heard a yell coming from the downstairs._

"_BECKY? "Then seconds later it came again "BECK?"_

_Lauren looked over at her and bit her lip "That's him, isn't it?"_

_Becky smirked and grabbed her best friend's hand running down the stairs with Lauren close by her side. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they were met with the blue eyes and tall figure of Randy Orton. _

"_Hey big bro!"She hugged him tightly._

_He smiled and hugged her back after the while he had been gone. They pulled apart and he questioned her "Where is everyone?"_

"_Mom and Dad went out to get dinner and Nate-"she paused and thought "I think he went to a friend's house."_

_Randy nodded his head and then caught a glimpse of the redhead who stood next to his sister. Damn, she was gorgeous. He looked her up and down and watched as a smile appeared on her face; her eyes were so big and could distract you for days. Busy taking in her beauty he couldn't hear a word Becky said to him._

"_RANDY!" she shouted slapping him in the shoulder._

"_Oh…" he snapped out of his trance looking back at his sister "What?"_

_She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest "Were you going to stare at her all day or say Hi?"_

_Lauren interjected in the conversation with a small laugh "No, it's alright, he's probably wondering who the hell I am." She held her hand out for him to take "I'm Lauren, Becky`s best friend."_

_He let a smirk spread across his face and took her hand in his lifting it to his lips and placed a kiss on it "Randy." He replied and without taking his eyes off hers he questioned Becky "You didn't tell me you had such a gorgeous best friend…"_

_Lauren blushed slightly and averted her gaze to the floor "Thanks." She whispered._

_Becky rolled her eyes "Yes so gorgeous and 16."_

_Lauren removed her hand from his and bit her lower lip, as Randy cleared his throat taking a step back. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Randy was in shock and disappointment that this girl was 16, had she been 18 already he would have made her his; He was so attracted to her in such an unexplainable way._

_Becky smirked as she looked at the two "This is going to be a longggg two weeks." She laughed and walked into the kitchen knowing it was going to be hard for her brother to keep his hands and mind off this girl until he went back on the road._

Randy smirked as his fingers caressed her shoulder "-Wait so you did like me?"

Lauren laughed and nodded her head "At first!" she smirked "But then you found out that I liked you and you became this huge ego maniac around me for the next couple years, you treated me as one of your road groupies and that lead me to hating you."

He lifted her chin to meet his gaze and whispered "You never hated me…"

Lauren smirked with a nod of the head "True, but I never wanted that love for you to be shown afraid you might just take advantage of me."

"Point taken." He shook his head; looking away from her "I can't believe I treated you like that."

She smiled and turned his head so that he would face her again "-But I didn't hide it anymore when you stopped." She smiled softly "I showed you all the love I had."

He let a smile appear on his lips and rubbed her cheek lightly with his thumb gazing into her brown eyes. Lauren felt as if she would melt in his arms right then and there, the smell of his cologne, the way he held her in his arms, the loving touch that he displayed, it was exactly what she wanted and all she wanted to do at this point was bring out the passion that was firing up in her.

Randy noticed the passion hidden in her eyes and he want going to hide his any longer. He leaned down, inching his lips closer to hers, he couldn't feel her breath on his lips, and there was no way anything was going to stop him from kissing her. His lips crashed down on hers with fire and passion. She moaned lightly with the feeling of his lips on hers, she opened her mouth letting his tongue make its way inside her mouth to meet hers. He gently pushed her back on the bed and stood on top of her. Deepening the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers trail down his flexed back. Randy groaned lightly and softly pulled away from her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his icy blue ones and could tell there was lust there.

He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and whispered "I don't want to forget about us." He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavy "Us is what I need to make me remember."

She smiled softly and nuzzled into his chest as he lay back next to her on the bed, she was happy.


	7. What We Have Now

Chapter Seven: What We Have Now

"Pa-c-cake!" the 8 months old exclaimed with a giggle.

Lauren laughed softly at her daughter trying to speak "You want pancakes for breakfast?" she nodded her head with smile "Alright but no making a mess with the syrup!" she warned pointing at Gabby in the high chair.

Gabby giggled and shook her head from side to side, her curls bouncing around her face. Lauren smiled brightly and retrieved the pancake batter and a frying pan from the cabinets. As she was about to begin mixing the batter and milk she heard loud giggles coming once again from Gabby, turning her head to take a glance at the baby, she was moved by the display that happened in front of her.

Randy was throwing Gabby up and down and catching her in his arms. He had the biggest smile on his face, she thought she would never see him genuinely happy like he used to be but it was happening right in front of her face. She walked over to the pair and stood on her tippy-toes placing a kiss on Randy`s cheek.

He smirked and held Gabby on his hip as he looked down at Lauren "Good morning to you too, however that's not a good morning kiss."

Lauren raised a brow with a mischievous smile "Oh?" she paused and crossed her arms over her chest "Then what is?"

Randy looked over at Gabby who held a big smile on her face "Should I show mommy what a good morning kiss is?"

Gabby just giggled with a small nod of the head in response. Lauren smirked at the question but however had no time to reply when Randy`s free arm wrapped around her torso and pulled her against his side and his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss.

Lauren felt her heart race from the deep kiss he just placed on her lips. She softly pulled away and her eyes gazed up into his. She felt herself breathing heavily from the kiss and saw the small smirk appear on her lovers face. "That's a good morning kiss." He whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

She smiled softly and bit her lower lip turning on her heel walking back over to the kitchen stove. Randy smirked knowing very well he caught Lauren off guard with the kiss, truth was he wanted them to be a true couple again, he wanted to show her his love was still there, it just needed to be found and he had a feeling it was.

He placed gabby back on her high chair and whispered "I'm going to go help mommy with breakfast." He kissed the baby's cheek and made his way over to Lauren who was pouring pancake batter into the hot skillet.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly. Lauren slightly jumped from his actions but just smiled leaning her head back on his chest "Can I help you?" she questioned with a small giggle.

He held her tight and shrugged his shoulders "I was wondering if you needed help with breakfast?"

She smiled softly and held his hands that were placed on her stomach "I think I got it." She whispered turning around in his arms, looking up into his eyes.

"Have I made you crack yet?" she smirked

He exchanged smirks with her and rubbed his hands on her bare back under her night shirt "Not a chance."

She rolled her eyes "I think I have and you don't want to admit it." She turned around in his arms once again to flip the pancake.

Randy smirked removed his arms from around her waist "Okay." He replied walking away from her.

She turned around to see he had gone to the kitchen table and sat down. She turned down the heat on the stove and poured another pancake into the skillet. Once that was done she walked over to her lover and stood by his side "Why did you-"

He cut her off and looked up at her with a smirk "Leave?" he got up from the chair and hovered over her small frame. "Simple-"he leaned down brushing his lips against her ear and whispered "You haven't made me crack yet…baby." He smirked walking away from her, leaving her with that thought.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren pressed play on the remote control button and sounds of 'Tom and Jerry' soon hit the TV set. She laughed when she heard Gabby jump up and giggle on the couch; for some reason Gabby had gotten into watching Tom and Jerry, it was one of her favorite cartoons, she thought it might have something to do with the fact that Uncle John brainwashed her with it when he had babysat her in the past.

"Ok my little angel, mommy is going to see if she can get some cleaning done" she stated walking over to her daughter on the couch and kneeling in front of her "Will you be a good girl for mommy and stay here watching Tom and Jerry?" she questioned

Gabby just nodded with her finger stuck in her mouth.

Lauren smiled and kissed her daughters forehead as she sighed walking into the kitchen ready to clean the mess from breakfast this morning. As she cleaned up the table she thought about how much Randy was changing from when he was at the hospital; she felt as if he was becoming his normal self again, as if they were a happy couple again. She assumed that his mind wandering got his to change so soon however she still thought if he would ever remember again?

*DING DING DING*

She shook her head of her thoughts as the loud noises of the doorbell chimed through the large house. Her head shot to the door and she shouted 'Coming'! She ran towards the door and when she opened it a surprise stood in front of her.

"BECKY! KELLY!" she laughed and jumped into their ready embrace, hugging them.

The duo just laughed outside the door. Becky crossed her arms over her chest with a raised brow "Are you going to make us sit out here?"

Lauren laughed and shook her head "No guys come in!" She moved away from the front of the door letting them enter the house and closed the door behind them.

She smiled happily "I'm so glad you guys are here!" she hugged them once again with a giggle "I missed you guys."

Kelly rubbed her friend shoulder with a smile "That's why we came, we missed you too hunnie."

"Defiantly." Becky added and put her hands on her hips "Wait-"she exclaimed "Where's my Gabby?"

Lauren smirked and nodded her head towards the couch "She's in the living room, watching Tom and Jerry."

Kelly rolled her eyes with a laugh "I swear John got her obsessed with that."

The trio walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Gabby; for the next few minutes Becky and Kelly were so busy fussing over being with Gabby and holding her. Lauren just sat and smiled, she was so lucky to have friends who cared so much for her daughter; she swore sometimes that they treated her like their little sister.

Kelly sat Gabby on her lap as Becky tickled her in the background "So-"Kelly began "How are things going with a certain Viper?"

Lauren bit her lip and let a hit of blush flush through her cheeks. Both Kelly and Becky gasped with smiles from ear to ear.

"Something happened!" Becky exclaimed

"Spill now!" Kelly nudged her.

Lauren laughed "Okay Okay!" she crossed one leg over the other and began "He`s gotten different."

Becky raised a brow "-Better be a good different."

"Would you let me finish!" Lauren exclaimed as Becky just threw her hands in the air in defense and let Lauren continue.

"-he`s a great different. He`s starting to be how he used to be, so loving and sweet and just-"she paused trying to find the right words "He`s the man I fell in love with."

Kelly smiled "Aww."

Lauren continued "Last night we kissed for the first time since the accident…"

Becky and Kelly looked at each other then at Lauren.

"Are you serious?" Becky spoke.

Lauren just nodded her head while in the background Gabby had crawled off Kelly's lap, sitting on the floor watching the show.

Kelly bit her lip and reached over grabbing Laurens hand "Tell us more!"

Lauren laughed letting her body fall back on the couch. She looked over at her anxious best friends "Then this morning he kissed me and he began holding me and touching me like he used to…"

Becky smiled "You think he's remembering?"

"In all honesty-"she paused and shook her head "I just think he`s falling in love all over again."

Kelly smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Well that's good too right?"

Lauren smiled "Sure." She paused and pulled her hair back "I just hope even if he doesn't remember anything I'll still get my Randy back forever."

Becky smiled "Hunnie-"she paused and walked over in front of her best friend, kneeling down "I think he`s back, he just didn't need to remember it."

=.=.=.=.=.=

Later that night, around 6:00, Lauren, Kelly and Becky were all sitting in the kitchen making martinis; they figured why not have a little fun and celebration? Gabby was taking a nap on the couch; she had fallen asleep after her bottle about 30 minutes ago.

Kelly piped up mixing the ingredients to the martinis "Hey, where's Randy been all day?"

Lauren looked up with a smile "I think he actually went to go see your brother, Nate."

"Another charmer that boy is…" Becky snickered "Tell me why he got slapped across the face by this girl at the gym today!"

Both Kelly and Lauren laughed "Just like his brother." Lauren commented with a smirk.

"I have yet to get slapped by you because of my charms, sweetheart." A voice sounded from the front door.

All three girls looked towards the door, watching a smirking Randy walking over to them in the kitchen. Becky and Kelly turned back to face Lauren.

"Oh girl you in troublleee" Becky teased her best friend with a laugh.

Lauren bit her lip, suddenly becoming shy as Randy approached her. "Care to explain your comment baby?" he smirked lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"Uh-"

Kelly smirked taking a sip of her martini "Hold up, First sweetheart-"

"Now baby?" Becky interjected.

Lauren glared at the two and they just looked at each other clearing their throats. "That's our cue to leave!" Kelly exclaimed with a short laugh. Both Kelly and Becky waved bye to the couple, walking over to the next room and sitting on the couch, keeping an eye on the sleeping Gabby.

Lauren looked back up into Randy`s eye which were full of play and mischievousness, she crossed her arms over her chest "I uh-"she paused "We were just-"

Randy leaned down brushing his lips against hers "You love my charm baby." He whispered against her lips.

Lauren couldn't help but let a small smile play upon her lips "Well I can't disagree with you there sweetie." She stated wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her closer against his body and kissed her deeply. She ran her hands up and down his muscled chest and gently pulled away from the kiss. "I missed this." She whispered

"You're not going to anymore." He mimicked her whisper and held her hands in his on his chest "Because now it's here to stay."

Lauren let her hands slide up his chest as his hand fell to her torso "Meaning?" she smiled teasing him to speak his feelings.

He smirked and rubbed his thumbs over her hip bones "Meaning-"he looked into her eyes "I-I don't ever want to lose you again baby."

" You never lost me baby-"

Randy shook his head and interjected "-No but I forgot you." He paused with a sigh "and I may not remember our time from before but I know what we have now…and I love it." He confessed.


	8. Dada

Chapter Eight: Dada

"JONATHAN FELIX ANTHONY CENA, You are so going to pay!" the blonde Kelly shrieked as the WWE Champion launched her into the in ground 8foot deep pool.

Lauren and Becky laughed hysterically in the background watching the display from their lounge chairs which they were currently tanning in. John had been tormenting Kelly all day and it was so comical to sit and watch as the duo; Kelly tried to get in some tanning on the blazing summer day however John wasn't going to let that happen.

"They are like a couple of kids, I swear-"Becky shook her head with a snicker.

Lauren laughed biting her lower lip, watching a drenched and pissed off Kelly crawling her way out of the pool. "Thank god we are the audience and not the stars of this show."

Becky rose a brow watching as John began approaching them as well. Becky nudged Lauren to open her eyes. Laurens eyes flutter open and she looked up, covering her eyes from the sun only to see John getting closer to them. Lauren gasped and jumped up from the chair "Oh hell no-"she grabbed her magazine and headed for the deck "I'm not getting my ass drowned in the pool!" she exclaimed.

Becky gasped and put her hands on her hips, sitting up on her chair "So you ditch me?"

Lauren smirked walking up the stairs to the deck "Oh hunnie I'm not ditching you!" she shouted out to her "I wanted to go see how my man was doing on the burgers!" she stood at the top of the deck and watched as John lifted Becky off her chair.

"AHHH! JOHN PUT ME DOWN!" she squealed but didn't have a chance to kick her way out because in seconds she was dropped into the cold pool water.

Lauren laughed softly at the site, shaking her head and made her way over to Randy who was flipping burgers on the grill. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his large torso "Something smells good."

Randy smirked and glanced down at the brunette "Mhm, You just wanted to get away before John threw you in the pool."

She gasped and removed her arms from around his waist placing them on her hips "Fine then-" she pulled her sunglasses down to her eyes "I'll leave!" she turned on her heel to walk back down to the poolside.

Before she took another step Randy grabbed her wrist, wiping her around and pulling her flush against his body "Now what would give you the idea I wanted you to?"

She bit her lower lip, her half naked body in her bikini pressed against his bare chest made her burn with fire inside, so many memories came back into her head of their heated passion. She cleared her throat and looked down to hide the sudden blush that came over her cheeks.

He chuckled softly and leaned down whispering in her ear "I see I haven't lost my touch."

She smirked and gasped looking up into his playful eyes "I would argue with that baby but-"she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck "I have a feeling I wouldn't win."

Randy smirked and leaned down kissing her lips softly but soon felt the spatula being snatched out of his right hand "Dude-" he heard Johns voice call from behind.

When he and Lauren looked behind them, John was at the grill flipping the burgers and tossing the ones which were done on an empty plate. "You almost burned half the burgers!"

Both Randy and Lauren laughed to themselves. "Sorry man, I was busy."

John smirked and rolled his eyes "Mhm, yea I see that."

"Momma!" a small voice was heard from the playpen that sat on the side of the deck.

Lauren smiled "Oh baby-"she giggled walking over to her baby girl and picked her up from the play pen "What happened sweetie?"

She watched as Gabby motioned over to the burgers and hot dogs; realizing that she was hungry Lauren kissed her cheek and smiled "Ok let's get you some food sweetie."

Randy came from behind her and rubbed her arms "Ill feed her baby."

She looked up, over at Randy "Uh-baby, Are you sure?"

Randy kissed her lips softly "Positive, Go relax and have fun with Kelly and Becky."

Lauren smiled and handed Gabby over to Randy "Ok sweetie, Randy is going to feed you; Mommy is going to go relax."

Gabby laid her head on Randy`s shoulder "D-Da-Dada?"

Lauren`s head shot up to meet Randy`s eyes and John`s head immediately turned away from the burgers and faced Randy. Everything went quiet. Nothing was heard for a few seconds. Lauren had no idea what to say, this never happened before, of course Randy was like a dad to Gabby but never had she said it towards him.

Lauren just let a small smile spread across her lips.

John just smirked, finding the situation almost amusing; wanting to break the silence he cleared his throat and spoke "Burgers are ready."


	9. Sleep With One Eye Open

Chapter Nine: Sleep With One Eye Open

Randy hadn't really taken into account too much about what had happened before, knowing Lauren wasn't comfortable speaking with him about Gabby, he didn't want to bring up the topic but by what happened outside his brain had him thinking that he was Gabby`s father and he couldn't be happier. This is exactly what Lauren was afraid of, him getting his hopes up and then finding out he wasn't the father and his world coming crashing down.

Lord knows Lauren would give anything for Randy to be the true father but she was the one who made the mistake of being with Dave in high school period, she hasn't heard from him since and she was thankful for that, she didn't need him, she already had everything she needed.

Lauren`s feet dangled on the edge of the pool, only wetting to her knees; Becky and Kelly came behind her sitting down next to her on the side of the pool.

Becky nudged her a bit and smiled "You seem deep in thought."

Lauren shrugged her shoulders and covered the sun from her face "Just worried."

Both Becky and Kelly knew exactly about what, Becky kicked her leg in the pool with a small laugh "Don't worry if he finds out I'm sure he`ll understand."

Kelly nodded her head and added "-and he already looks to that little girl as being his, I don't think that would change anything."

Lauren sighed letting her head fall back "Exactly, I don't want him to be heartbroken."

Becky placed her hand over her friends leg "Hunnie, that's just how things happened, he won't be mad at you for what happened in high school."

Lauren smiled softly looking over at her two friends "You guys always know what to say."

Kelly giggled "That's what we`re here for."

Nothing else could be said between the trio because the last thing they remember feeling was a shove and a hard splash of cold water surrounding their bodies. John had pushed all three of them into the pool and stood over them laughing hysterically.

Lauren was the first to come to the surface followed by Kelly and then Becky. Lauren coughed feeling the water burn her nostrils. "Sleep with one eye open Cena." She glared up at him "That's all I'm saying." She stated floating in the middle of the pool.

Kelly groaned running a hand through her wet hair "Damn it John! That's the fourth time today!"

"That makes second for me!" Becky exclaimed.

John gasped with an innocent look on his face "Wh-Wait, you guys think I pushed you in the pool?" he asked receiving obvious stares from the girls "You guys fell!" he smirked with a laugh.

All three girls saw a shadow appearing behind John, they all looked at each other, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Sure enough next thing you know a large splash was made as John got a taste of his own medicine and got thrown in the pool.

Kelly, Becky and Lauren stared laughing and continued laughing when John came up to the surface with a shocked look on his face.

Kelly smirked crossing her arms over her chest "What happened John?"

Lauren looked up at the side of the pool finding her handsome boyfriend standing there with Gabby held in his arms. She smiled and swam over to him, watching at his sat on the side of the pool, leaning down placing a kiss on her wet lips. "My hero." Lauren confessed with a smile.

Lauren giggled looking up at Gabby "Hey baby, you having fun with Randy?"

Gabby bounced up in Randy`s arms but held out her hands for her mom to carry her. She looked up towards Randy in thought "Should I carry her in the pool baby?"

Randy rubbed the baby girls cheek "Yea, just make sure she`s not touching the water and hold her tight." He replied handing Gabby over to her.

As Lauren held her baby girl in her arms she looked around to see that Kelly and Becky were too busy trying to torment John and push him under the water but they weren't succeeding, in fact they were getting their asses beat in the pool.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist under the water, she turned around to meet the blue eyes of her love and she smiled "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" she giggled.

Randy smirked and kissed the crook of her neck, letting his lips travel to her ear "It's getting very hard baby."

Lauren pressed her body against his, laying her head on his shoulder as Gabby giggled, feeling the water hitting her feet. Both Lauren and Randy laughed at the sight. She was getting overly excited about being in the water.

"It's like big bath tub to her." John laughed approaching the couple with Becky and Kelly not too far behind him with pissed looks on their faces.

Lauren rose a brow at the faces of Kelly and Becky "What's wrong with you guys?"

Becky snickered and looked over at John "This butt munch!"

Both Randy and Lauren laughed at the nickname. Randy shook his head and smirked towards John "Did you not get a good enough taste of your medicine man?"

John shrugged his shoulder with a smile "It's too much fun to stop torturing them."

"You better keep your hands off this one." He stated holding Lauren tight against him.

John rolled his eyes "Fine but this one on the other hand-"he began tickling Gabby's tummy "I will not."

"John, be careful!" Lauren warned as he retrieved the baby from Laurens arms and held her in his.

Randy leaned down and whispered in her ear "Relax sweetie, she`ll be fine."

His voice just soothed her, as if it could make all her troubles wash away. He looked up at him and smiled, reaching over and rubbing his neck softly with her hand. She wanted to say I love you to him so badly but she didn't know if he was ready to hear it, he may be acting like his old self but she still didn't know his true feelings, although she felt like he loved her even more than before the accident.


	10. Like The First Time

Chapter Ten: Like The First Time

Lauren watched as her daughter breathed in and out deeply in her crib. She was so beautiful, so innocent, she was so thankful Gabby was happy and living a good childhood, sometimes she wonders how much better her childhood would be if her grandparents were here to show her their love. Lauren missed her mom and dad deeply, she tried not to remember the awful luck that went through her family; First her mom and then her dad when she was 17.

She sighed reaching up and turned on the mobile as sounds of a silent lullaby filled the room. She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead "Sweet dreams angel." She whispered as a small smile crept on her lips.

She felt strong muscled arms wrap around her waist and hold her "You know, she looks just like you." Randy whispered brushing his lips against her ear.

Lauren sighed happily at the feeling of his body against hers. She laid her head back on his chest and continued watching Gabby sleep but said nothing. She just stayed like that until Randy slowly spun her around to face him. He pushed a strand of stray hair away from her face and behind her ear. Her eyes were filled with happiness and love but the one feeling he noticed the most was passion, she had so much passion inside her and he loved that.

Lauren traced her fingers over ever muscle on his bare chest, until she felt a finger under her chin lifting her gaze to meet his. "You're an amazing person baby" he began his voice still at a whisper "-an amazing mother and one of the best things that's happened to me-"

"Rand-"he kissed her lips softly cutting her off, continuing to whisper against her lips.

"In my mind I don't understand how I ever forgot you-"he then looked over her shoulder and down at the toddler in the crib "or Gabby."

Lauren smiled softly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, everything he was saying, this is what she wanted, what she needed she needed to know how he felt. Randy saw the tears slid down her cheeks and wiped them away softly "Lauren-"he spoke as he watched her gaze, her gaze filled with love "I-I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced at 100 miles an hour. Butterflies filled her stomach and joy filled her heart. '_He said it, It happened_.' She thought to herself. She breathed deeply and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck brining his head down to hers and whispered "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"I love you too baby." She finished rubbing the back of his neck with her fingers.

Randy smiled, finally feeling complete, feeling as if nothing was missing in his life, he had everything. Although in the back of his mind still stood the question of Gabby and whether she was his or not. Right now he didn't want to think about that, he loved Gabby and Lauren and that's all that mattered. He moved her hands from around his neck to wrapping around his waist, slowly leaning down and whispering into her ear "I want you never to forget tonight."

She smiled softly and bit her lower lip intrigued "And-"she began with a hint of playfulness in her voice "How do you propose on doing that, Mr. Orton?"

He smirked slowly backing her up into the wall, placing both his hands on each side of the wall, blocking her in his embrace "I won't tell you-" he whispered huskily leaning down closer to her lips, inches away from them "I'll show you."

She barely had enough time to speak as his lips came crashing down onto hers, she moaned lightly at the feeling of his tongue sliding into her mouth and deepened the kiss. All her passion and fire went into that one kiss, she felt as if it was their first time craving each other, she felt as if this was some new experience but it wasn't and that's what made it amazing to her.

She jumped up slightly in order to wrap her legs around his waist and felt him grab her bottom pressing her closer to him. His hands caressed her hips and the small of her back making shivers appear up and down her spin, just his touch made her heat up, and she had been craving it since their first kiss after the accident.

Keeping his lips attached to hers, he took her across the hall into his own bedroom. –having respect for the fact that Gabby was asleep in the Guest room- He slowly laid her down on the bed and pulled away from the kiss. She lightly traced the tattoos that covered his arm, not taking her eyes away from his for a second. He didn't need to ask her if she 'was sure'; he saw the passion burning in her eyes which confirmed his own passion.

He slid his hands under the lightweight fabric of her shirt and gently lifted it over her head, throwing it to the ground. She lay beneath him and pressed her body closer to his, engulfing his lips in another heated kiss. –That night they made love all night, never getting enough of each other; it was like the first time-.

**Who loves the story so far? I love hearing your feedback, let me know what you feelings towards the story are, it give me inspiration ;) So here is what you do there's this link that says 'Review this chapter', so you click on that and comment, cool? :D**


	11. Our?

Chapter Eleven: Our?

**Lauren`s POV:**

_He moved her hands from around his neck to wrapping around his waist, slowly leaning down and whispering into her ear "I want you never to forget tonight."_

I laid curled up in the silk sheets of Randy`s bed, that phrase which he told me last night replaying over and over in my head. I sighed a breath of happiness, everything was finally coming into place and nothing could change the happiness or the completeness at felt at that moment.

Waiting for my love to wake up I found the familiar tattoos across his arm and smiled, tracing them lightly with my fingers. I found myself doing this often, I felt his tattoos is what made him Randy to me, it was the sexiest thing ever and the thing that most drew me to him when I first met him.

I laughed softly to myself at the memory and then slowly laying my head on his shoulder, looking up at him sleep, I could lay there in his arms forever just watching him sleep. He`s such a tough guy at the arena and in the show, it's so nice to see the teddy bear side of him for awhile now. Although his bad boy character along with the tattoos played into my attraction towards him.

She felt him being to stir next to her and she bit her lower lip, afraid she had awakened him on accident, tracing his tattoos. I was met with his gorgeous blue eyes, and a small smile framing his lips.

I rubbed his cheek-the scruff of his beard tickling me- as I exchanged smiles with him "I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?"

He leaned down, kissing my forehead and pulled me closer to his bare frame "Yes-" he let out a soft yawn and continued with a smile on his face "But I'm glad you did, now I can see how adorable you look waking up in the morning."

I let blush rise in my cheek, looking down at the sheets which surrounded our bodies "Liar" I exclaimed "I look horrible."

I felt his finger lift my chin and was met with his playful eyes "Your right, you do, your hair is a mess." He scrunched up his nose.

I gasped –trying not to laugh, knowing very well he was kidding- and slapped his arm over and over. I could hear him laughing in the background, but I just continued playfully hitting him, that is until I felt myself get pushed on to my back and a smirking Randy Orton looking down at me. He held me wrist above my head and leaned down, his eyes not leaving mine as he whispered "What now?"

I smirked as I leaned up, pressing my lips to his, deepening the kiss, letting my tongue travel into his mouth and play with his. I knew very well I was making him melt and before I knew it, his hands released my wrists making their way down to my bare waist.

I smirked softly against his lips, pushing him on to his back and sitting on top of his waist "Now-"I began with a soft giggle, watching his shocked expression "Your screwed baby."

He smirked with a raised brow "You really think so baby?"

I bit my lower lip afraid of the torture that was ahead of me at the moment, but nodded my head confidently. I was confident, that is until he sat up on the bed, with me still on his waist, he brought my lips to his, kissing me passionately, I felt his hands roaming my body softly. He was killing me, literally. I was to melt and fall right into his arms. I moaned slightly feeling the kiss become fiercer and it was as if my body couldn't control what it was feeling.

I felt him slowly pull away, smirking with that famous smirk of his my way. I blushed slightly, rubbing my hands over his bare chest, not wanting to look him in the eye, as if shyness hit me.

"Don't tell me, my cocky girlfriend has suddenly become shy?" he questioned towards me with playfulness in his voice.

I cleared my throat looking up at him, trying to crack a smile "I am not cocky!" crossing my arms over my chest I continued "That's all you sweetie."

He shook his head and gave a soft chuckle, amused by the situation "Your just mad because you got screwed that time." He rubbed her cheek softly with his finger "Do I have that much of an effect on you, baby?"

I bit my lower lip and softly nodded with a smile "maybe…"

I felt him bring my down against his chest and his lips kiss my head "I guarantee, you have more of an effect on me beautiful." He confessed.

I lifted my head with a smile on my face, looking in his eyes "So-"I began as I outlined his abs with my finger "I think you cracked baby."

Randy threw his head back on the pillow with a loud laugh, and I just smirked waiting for a response. When I didn't receive one I just placed my hands on my hips in shock "I did crack you!"

He stopped laughing but still held a big smile on his face "Yes baby," he kissed my lips softly with a short laugh "Yes you did."

I giggled softly, placing my hand on his cheek, bringing him in for another kiss. I felt as his hands rubbed my sides, heating up the small kiss. He grabbed my hips, laying me down gently on my back, placing himself on top of me. I pulled away from the kiss slightly, remembering a fact he probably forgot as well. "Baby?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he answered slightly against my lips.

I smirked softly; crossing my arms over the little space I had against my chest "Did you call Vince to let him know when you were due back?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, his expression changing as the one of a child who did something wrong. I giggled softly waiting for his response. He just looks down at me with a sigh "I forgot baby."

I smirked shaking my head, not being able to be mad at him; I simply wrapped my arms around his neck "What would you do without me to tell you these things?"

"Eventually remember…" he smirked trying to get her made with his response.

She gasped and let a frown come to her features "Fine…"

He laughed softly and turned my head to face him "Baby," he looked into my eyes and kissed my lips softly "I was kidding, you know that."

He pulled a strand of hair away from my face and smiled "I don't know what I would do without you."

I leaned up kissing his lips once again, this time with more force and passion. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, feeling his hands wander against my body as well. I felt my fire burning up inside me as his hands roamed higher up my leg. "You didn't get enough last night baby?" he whispered with a small smirk.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him extremely close to me "Shut up." I crashed my lips against his wanting him to take complete control over me again.

Our passion was however short lived, hearing loud cries coming from the guest bedroom. I groaned as I felt Randy lay his head against my chest and start laughing lightly, I couldn't help but start laughing myself. I shook my head as Randy lifted himself off of me; I wrapped the long bed sheet around my naked frame.

"Oh Randy, Our Gabby has the worst timing." I giggled softly lifting up from the bed.

Randy smirked and took my hand in his rubbing it softly, before I left the room "Our?"

I wanted to mentally kick myself in the head for saying that; I did treat him as Gabby`s father he was the only man there taking care of her, he was her father. In response I just nodded my head with a soft smile. He exchanged smiles with me, and seconds later letting me go to catch up with the crying little girl in the crib.

**End POV:**


	12. A First Birthday to Remeber

Chapter Twelve: A First Birthday to Remember

2 Months Later: Gabriella's First Birthday:

Lauren ran a shaky hand through her hair, the place was becoming a total mess, there were at least 100 people at her and Randy`s house for this party. Superstars, divas, and their kids. She had told Randy she only wanted something simple and small –however the viper disagreed- he wanted to give her everything. Lauren smiled at the thought of him giving her daughter everything in his powers, she loved it but she didn't want Gabby to grow up too spoiled or to be a complete Daddy's girl. That what she thought of Randy as now, she was Gabby`s dad and there wasn't a soul in the world that was going to change that, her name would be soon changed to Orton and Lauren wouldn't have it any other way.

Randy had gone back to work more than a month ago already, he`s been back for maybe 6 weeks and Vince gave him the night free of any promos, photo shoots, autographs signings or events he would need to be at. As for the other superstars, well it was Saturday and surprisingly most of them were free –which was very odd-.

She had seen Randy talking to John and Rock and smiled making her way over "Hey Guys." She began then looked up to the familiar blue eyes of her boyfriend "Hey sweetie." She smiled pecking him on the lips.

Randy smiled softly kissing her back while wrapping his right arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Where have you been baby?" he questioned.

John looked around the house and snickered "Knowing Lauren, probably trying to clean up the mess before the party even started."

Lauren rolled her eyes and slapped John across the arm.

"Ow, Damn!" John tried to play it off with a laugh, but for a small girl she did have some strength in her.

Both Randy and Rock laughed at the so called WWE Champ in pain from the slap. Rock bent down and placed a kiss on Laurens cheek "I haven't seen you in so long, what have you been doing?" he smiled.

"Me." Randy smirked interjecting into the conversation.

Lauren gasped nudging him strait in the ribs as John and Rock both laughed at the couple. Lauren rolled her eyes with a playful smile "That's so not funny, baby."

"Really man, do we need to hear about your nightly escapades with Lauren." Rock commented taking a swing of his beer.

John nodded his head in agreement "It's already bad enough you got to her first." He commented with a smirk but not before long when he received a slap to the head by Randy "Talk about my girl one more time." He challenged.

Lauren nuzzled in Randy`s arm, trying to contain her laughter, these three MEN were acting like CHILDREN which was priceless. Lauren decided to keep a straight face and cut into the conversation at this point "Oh baby, don't worry," she rubbed Randy`s cheek and smiled "I would never pick John over you."

Randy smirked and leaned down kissing her, their kiss was soon interrupted by a shocked John Cena. "Wooho wait!" he began "I could have had her if I really wanted her!"

Randy glared at John and crossed his arms over his chest "Really? Because the last time I checked,"

Their bickering was short lived when an amused Rock pulled them apart "Guys Shut up!" he laughed "This is a party for Gabby, not Lauren."

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes "Men!" she exclaimed and walked away from the group.

When she did Randy glared at John and sighed loudly "You see what you did Cena?"

"Me?" John exclaimed with a shocked expression "You started it."

Rock cut in "Yea well now I'm stopping it!" he shook his head with a short smile attached to his lips. "How did we even get on this topic?"

Randy just shook his head and took a sip of his beer walking away from both of them; begin his search to find where Lauren took off too. As he was about to leave the kitchen he heard little footsteps running his way and sure enough a small hand was pulling on his pant leg "Daddy!" the voice exclaimed behind him.

Randy spun around to find Gabby waiting for him to pick her up, he laughed softly and grabbed the one year old into his arms "Hey Princess, I thought you were playing with Aunt Beck and Aunt Kelly?" he questioned.

Gabby shook her head and let out a sigh before trying to speak "Food."

Randy laughed at her trying to speak and kissed her forehead "Ahh, they went to go get food, well" he smiled looking into his daughters eyes –or so he thought- "So does my princess want some food now too?"

She nodded her head with a giggled and Randy carried her into the kitchen placing her on top of the counter "What do you want baby?"

"Ice Cream!" she giggled pointing to the fridge.

Randy smirked "Oh no baby girl," he shook his head "You haven't had dinner yet and mommy will kill me if I give you ice cream."

Before Gabby had time to speak the voices of two more girls interjected in the conversation "Unlce Unlce!" he looked down seeing both of Rocks daughters "We want ice cream too!"

Randy sighed letting his head fall back in frustration, he couldn't give them ice cream, and he knew Lauren would kill him. He looked at all three of them with puppy dog eyes. He shook his head with a smirk "Alright!" he gave in opening the freezer "But no telling mommy or Aunt Lauren ok?"

"No telling mommy or Aunt Lauren what?" a voice came from behind the fridge and Randy jumped dropping the carton of ice cream.

Lauren had to bite her lip from bursting and laughing, but she contained herself, crossing her arms over her chest with a serious look on her face.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, as he often did when he knew something was wrong "Baby, I-I was looking for you."

She raised a brow "Really? Because to me it looked like you were about to give our daughter and our nieces ice cream?" she replied knowing she had him defeated.

When he said nothing she turned around to the three children and gave them a wink of the eye, they all giggled knowing she was doing this to make Randy feel bad. She cleared her throat "Okay guys go play, dinner should be ready in a few minutes and then we have cake."

She turned around, watching as all three girls made their way to the living room where the most of the party was being held. When they were out of sight she was about to turn back around to face Randy but she felt lips brush against her neck, kissing her lightly. "I'm sorry baby; they gave me the puppy dog eyes."

She smirked and turned around in his embrace "You're such a sucker for those puppy dog eyes."

Randy rose a brow in confusion "Wait," he sighed "You're not mad?"

Lauren giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck "Of course not baby, I was just trying to look cool in front of the kids." She stated knowing he would get mad.

"Oh really?" his shocked expression changed and a smirk appeared on his face "You better un baby."

Lauren back up slowly from her boyfriend "Baby…" a hint of playfulness sparkled in her eyes "Baby…Don't…" she warned.

A screech was heard from all the superstars and Divas at the party, and soon enough they found out the reason why, Randy was chasing Lauren around the kitchen like they were both a couple of kids.

Kelly, Becky, Eve Torres, and Veteran Divas Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas were all hanging out talking and taking turning taking sips of their drinks when the seen the display of Randy Lauren happening. Kelly shook her head with a laugh "Your Brother!" she slapped Becky`s arm.

Becky gasped with a laugh "My brother?" she began "How about OUR best friend?"

Trish took a sip of her coke and laughed softly "They`re worse than the kids at this party."

Amy cut in with a smirk "The kids are actually better behaved!"

Kelly rolled her eyes "Oh look, they`re rounding the corner!"

Trish, Amy and Becky laughed although Eve just shook her head "Someone should seriously stop them!"

Kelly felt a pull at her pant leg, looking down and seen her Niece Gabby "Hey Sweetheart!" she giggled lifting the one year old into her arms.

"Mommy? Daddy? Playing?" they baby girl questioned.

Kelly looked around at the group of girls as they all laughed. Becky tickled the baby girls tiny feet and smiled when she squirmed "That's how mommy and daddy play."

"That and many other ways" Amy mumbled with a smirk on her face.

All the other girls just looked towards her with a glare; she laughed and shrugged her shoulders "What?"


	13. Lost Love and Love Lied

Chapter Thirteen: Lost Love and Love Lied

One Year Later:

"Momma!" a little voice was heard from the living room "Look!" the little voice continued until little pitter-patters of tiny feet were heard running toward the large kitchen and dining area.

Lauren turned around with a bright smile on her face seeing her daughter running to her side. She placed the frying-pan down on the stove and crouched down to her daughter's height "What's this baby?" she questioned the 2 year old with a drawing in her hands.

"For you and Dada!" she exclaimed at the scribbled drawn picture.

Lauren took the drawing from Gabby`s hand and smiled "Oh hunnie, I love it!" she kissed her forehead, hearing her giggle.

"Show Daddy!" Gabby shouted toward mom.

Lauren smirked and lifted off from her knees, checking the pancake sizzling in the hot frying pan "Oh hunnie, Daddy is sleeping."

Gabby pouted and shook her head, her pigtails hitting her in the face "I wake him!" she exclaimed with a giggled, running towards the stairs.

Lauren gasped with a mischievous grin "Oh no!" she turned off the stove and ran after her, when she reached the stairs she saw Gabby already at the top and bolting to their master bedroom.

**Randys POV:**

"Daddy!" was the first thing I heard that morning. I groaned with a small smile on my face knowing exactly who was waking me up so early. "Daddy!"

I looked down to see my baby girl sitting on the floor, next to me bed, pulling at the silk sheets. I shook my head and reached down, lifting her off the ground "You little terror." I laughed softly placed her on my stomach "Why must you wake up daddy so early on his weekend off?"

"For You!" she stated happily pushing a drawing of hers up to my view.

I grinned slightly at the picture and opened my mouth to speak but heard a soft voice from the end of the room.

"I think we have quite an artist of a daughter my love."

I looked up to see my beautiful, now fiancée, Lauren walking over next to me on the large bed. I let a smirk form on my lips as I felt hers brush against mine in a soft passionate kiss.

"I see that." I replied as Gabby laid herself on top of my chest "I love daddy."

I looked down with a smile at my daughter and kissed the top of her head "I love you too princess."

**END POV:**

Lauren felt her heart swell at the sight, she loved the bond Gabby and Randy had although at times she felt super guilty for never coming clean and telling the truth. She didn't want to hurt him, after the accident he had never really remember anything and she was fine with that, she just didn't feel the need to break his heart by telling him Gabby wasn't his daughter by blood. In her mind blood couldn't bring them closer.

She felt a tiny hand grab her finger and looked down to see the toothy grin of her angel. "I love momma too." She worded out.

Lauren smiled and sat herself down on the edge of the bed "I love you too angel." She replied rubbing her cheek gently as she felt Randy`s arm wrap around her waist.

She looked over at Randy and laid her head on his chest, kissing his jaw line lightly "We have the most adorable daughter in the world."

He turned his head slightly, kissing Laurens temple and whispered against it "Don't I know it."

Gabby then brought her head up and bounced up and down on Randy`s stomach, and he groaned pretending to be in pain. Gabby giggled at the sight "Breakfast!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

Both Lauren and Randy laughed; Lauren grabbed her lifting her off his chest and placing her onto her hip "I guess its breakfast time." She let out a soft laugh and looked over at her boyfriend who was getting up from the bed "I'll meet you down there baby?"

Randy lifted off the bed and kissed her cheek softly "You know it; I've been craving those pancakes ever since I got home from the road."

She smirked and looked him up and down "Oh really?" she began "What else have you been craving?"

His smirk matched hers as her wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "I would say but Gabby is here."

She got shivers up and down her back when he finished that sentence; she just kept the smirk on her lips and shook her head, whispering "Your bad Mr. Orton."

"-But you love it baby." He replied making his way into the bathroom to change.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

In Laurens opinion the weekend went by too quick, it was already Sunday and tomorrow morning Randy would need to take his next flight to Arizona for the next RAW tapping. She missed him so much when he left; it was like a part of her was missing. Her life was so perfect at the moment, she couldn't ask for anything more of it. She was finally engaged to be married to the love of her life; they had gotten engaged a few months ago on her birthday, when she turned 20; and they were like a family and nothing was going to change that –or so she thought.

Kelly, John and Becky had decided to come over and be with Lauren for the last day of the weekend that John and Randy would be there. Kelly was off from wrestling as of now and she wouldn't be back for a week or so, so she had more time to spend with her two best friends.

Kelly, Becky and Lauren, along with baby Gabby were all sitting at the nearby lake, tanning and gossiping. Meanwhile John and Randy were playing rounds of basketball on the court just about 50 feet away. The girls would momentarily watch as the talked to each other; however this was going to be one day that not only Lauren wasn't ready for but most of all Randy.

Lauren bit her lip watching her fiancé dribble the ball away from Cena and throw it in the hoop "Oh God he's so damn sexy, I want to pounce on him right now."

Kelly smirked and lifted her sunglasses from her face "Uhm, Well he is your boyfriend sweetie, id kind of hope so…"

Lauren rolled her eyes with a laugh "Smart-Ass."

Becky just sighed as she sat back up on her towel with a smile "I'm just happy everything is the way it's supposed to be."

Lauren nodded her head and looked over at Gabby who was lying on her stomach on top of a towel, coloring in her book. "Me too." She whispered.

Meanwhile the guys were boasting to each other when they won a game or beat the other one in a match. John grinned, his dimples showing through "You are such a cheater that did not count."

Randy breathed in and out with a smirk on his face "You just can't stand losing to me." He replied taking a sip of his water that sat on the bench near the courts.

"She is such a bitch; Look at her, who does she think she is with my daughter, acting as if I never existed?"

Randy and John both overheard this conversation that two men were having beside them on the bench, Randy slightly glanced over to the woman they were looking at and it seemed to be –Lauren.

"Would you just let it go man, you don't have to pay child support, your with another woman, Lauren did you a favor." The other man spoke up.

John's eyes widen when he heard this man speak and looked over to take a look at these guys – David. He knew it Laurens ex was right across from them and this wasn't going to be a good situation, he needed to get Randy out of there.

Randy was about to get up and talk to this guy when John`s arm on his shoulder stopped him "Man, don't do it."

He shrugged John`s hand off his shoulder, his eyes filled with furry "Man, they`re talking about my Lauren!" he exclaimed.

The two men heard Randy and looked up. _'Oh shit!'_ was the only one of John's thoughts at the moment.

David tilted his head, looking Randy in the face, he knew now that this was the guy Lauren was dating, and he remembered him from their last meeting, over a year ago. "Well, well if it isn't Mr. Orton, The Viper." He smirked.

Randy`s fists clenched as he spoke, he didn't like this guy at all, and in his mind he had just met him. "Who the fuck are you to be talking about my girl?"

David crossed his arms over his chest and the guy who seemed to be his friend, walked up behind him. "I'm her kid's father, and you know that very well Orton."

Randy`s fists unclenched and he felt like a ton of bricks hit him,_' what they were talking about was for real?'_ he thought as he shook his head almost wanting to erase the fact that this guy said that statement. "What?"

John placed a hand Randy`s shoulder, trying to calm him down "man, let's just go."

Randy sneered and shook his head "No!" he looked down at the David, his 6'4"frame towering over him "Explain to me what the fuck you just said?" his voice was low but terrifying.

Before David had the chance to speak, he saw a familiar face along with a blonde and a brunette walk over to the group. He watched as Lauren held on to Randy`s arm and looked up at him "Baby, is everything ok here?" she began but when Randy didn't answer she continued "Is there something wrong?"

David chuckled and shook his head "Oh nothing is wrong sweet cheeks-"

"Shut the hell up!" Lauren cut him off "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

David shrugged "Free Country…" was his reply.

Randy looked down at Lauren his eyes softening, almost with the look of hurt and pain covering them "Is Gabby not mine?" he asked not above a whisper.

Lauren`s eyes widened and she felt as if tears were going to sprout out of her eyes.

Both Kelly and Becky gasped in horror as Randy asked this question. John put his head down not wanting to witness what was about to happen but then felt a whisper in his ear "John, what the hell is going on?" Becky asked, lifting up Gabby on her hip.

Kelly cleared her throat "Let me take Gabby to play on the swings." She reached over to grab Gabby from Becky`s grasp.

Becky nodded her head as she watched Kelly take her away and play with her on the swings –knowing the little 2 year old should not be hearing what was about to happen.

All the while Lauren still watched Randy`s gaze, tears flowing out of her eyes "Randy-" she started but had no time to finish, seeing as David cut her right off.

"What she wants to tell you is that, Gabby-"he smirked "You little princess." He stated making air quotes with his fingers "Is my daughter, my blood, not yours." He confessed in a harsh and rude tone.

Randy bit his lip attempting not to start anything but that failed, he twisted his left arm and punched David strait in the face, knocking him to the ground, out cold.

John rushed to Randy`s side and Becky stood behind Lauren rubbing her back, knowing this was going so far downhill. Lauren cried covering her hands on her face, Randy just looked over at her, it pained him to see her cry but he was cold, he was furious, in his mind Lauren had cheated on him, but that wasn't the case at all. As Randy passed by her, he whispered "I can't even stand to look at you right now!" he stated and walked away to the car.

Lauren felt to the floor, and cried hysterically. Becky and John rushed to her side, along with Kelly and Gabby who had seen the whole thing. The only thing in Lauren mind at this point was – _I lost the love of my life_.

**Ok Guys! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but here is the new chapter and I have to say I love this one ;) How much of an ass is David? What do you think Randy will say when he sees Lauren again? Will he end up rejecting Gabby? (4 Reviews and I will continue) **


	14. Surprise?

Chapter Fourteen: Surprise?

John walked into the crowded bar, nothing but smokers and drunken men wobbling from left to right; a few to which John had to help up, considering the were toppling all over him. John let out a frustrated sigh, looking around the place for his friend Randy.

After the scene by the lake, Randy had run off and nobody knew of where he was, Lauren was worried sick at home along with Gabby asking where her daddy was. John felt so bad for Lauren, his heart broke for her, all this time trying to hide the pain from Randy`s life and two seconds of an argument created a whole world of pain.

Eyeing the bar John finally found what he was looking for – Randy who was sitting on a bar stool, already half drunk with a half empty beer in his hand. He shook his head and walked over to his friend, patting him on the back.

**Randy`s POV:**

I took another swing of my fourth beer that night, letting it glide down my throat, mixing with the last of my vodka shots. The more I drank the more terrible I felt; I felt terrible for being out and not speaking to anyone, acting like an ass but I felt hurt and betrayed by Lauren. _'Gabby was never mine and she acted as if all this time I was her dad and now finding out the truth was more painful than I thought.'_

I love that little girl so much, there is no way I could leave her side now. Now I did see her as a daughter, but there was a pain in my heart knowing how much Lauren lied to me and felt no guilt. The woman he was madly in love with hide this secret for over a year with no feeling of guilt or remorse? I had no idea how I was to go how and face her; and not just because of the huge lie…_'she __cheated__ on me, Obviously.'_

As I was about to down the last of my beer, I felt a hand slap me on the back and a figure sit down right next to me. I shook my head with a sigh, seeing it was John. I knew he was here to give me one hell of a long speech about leaving the way I did; however I think the fact the Lauren lied and cheated was much worse.

"What are you doing here, Man?" John calmly asked me almost with sadness in his voice.

I snickered and shrugged my shoulders "I think it's alright to come have a few drinks after your fiancé has lied to you and cheated on you."

John looked at me as if shocked from my statement "Randy seriously?"

I looked over at him and rose a brow "Hell yea seriously! I mean the kid isn't mine and she's about the same age of when we first started dating."

John shook his head with an un-amused laugh "You are ridiculous." He paused then looked over at me "Gabby was about 6 months old when you and Lauren started dating. She had been born already and you had known who the father was way before you and she became a couple."

As John explained these things to me, I suddenly felt like more and more of a Jerk that I ran off without letting Lauren give me her explanation. "So, she was pregnant before we became a couple? And I knew this?"

John licked his lips and nodded his head "Yes." He patted my back "Man, you screwed up by walking out on her today; she never cheated on you, ever!"

I sighed in frustration gulping down the last of my beer, not without adding "-But she lied to me man, about something so important."

John smirked "Yea she lied because she didn't want to hurt you, she loved the fact you thought Gabby was yours and you treated her that way."

"I wouldn't have treated her any different if I knew this." I tried explaining without the alcohol getting to me.

John nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, almost as if he was agreeing with me "True but Lauren didn't know that, after the accident she never knew how you would react about this…"

**END POV:**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren sighed as she finished walking down the curved hallway staircase; she had just put Gabby down to sleep with much frustration to the fact that Gabby didn't want to go to sleep without getting a kiss from Randy.

'_-Wait for Dada! Kissy! Kissy!' _

She still heard her daughter's words ringing through her head as she tucked her in bed, she smiled weakly. She had no strength for anything; it took everything in her not to keep crying throughout the day. She missed Randy so much and she felt so guilty and responsible for all the pain she was causing him at this moment. More than anything, she was afraid that she would lose him because of this lie.

Lauren wiped the few stray tears that were coming out of her eyes and walked over to the sliding doors that lead to the deck. She breathed in the night air and leaned her body against the deck, letting her hands rest on the banister. She wanted she cry so badly, but her head would tell her no to, her heart would tell her otherwise. At this point she just listened to her heart – she hung her head and let the tears pour out of her eyes.

So deep in thought she didn't hear the front door open and close slightly.

**Laurens POV:**

I lifted my head up, looking into the grayish night sky, letting more and more tears escape from my eyes. I was so upset with myself for letting the lie get this far and not telling Randy what was really going on; I guess the fact of him getting hurt and rejecting me and Gabby again was the only thing in my mind.

"H-Hey."

That voice, that deep smooth voice I got overly excited to hear every day, it cut me out of my thoughts. My heart pitter pattered and my stomach caught butterflies, he was here, he came home. I wiped away the tears which stained my cheeks and slowly turned around to face the sliding door, where he stood, I didn't even look up, I just crossed my arms over my chest and whispered "H-Hey."

I heard him laugh lightly, watching as his feet made their way closer to where I stood. I looked up to meet with the gorgeous icy blue eyes that made me melt every time. He had a smirk spread across his face that same sexy smirk he wears to the ring every night.

"We`ve been together for so long, it shouldn't be this awkward for us to have a conversation."

Hearing his statement made me smile and let a small laugh from beneath my chest. Although I felt like it wasn't a laughing moment, I sighed and looked away from his gaze not wanting to speak strait towards him "Randy I-"

Before I could finish my sentence I felt his lips latch onto mine. It felt like I was on cloud nine, his lips were so soft and gentle yet so cold from the freezing wind outside; the instant they touched mine warmth overcame them. I felt like we hadn't kissed in years, when in fact we had just kissed this morning. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to me, deepening the kiss, as I felt his hands graze over my hips.

I moaned slightly feeling him pull away. He placed his forehead against mine and breathed heavily, freezing his gaze with mine "John told me everything." He whispered "I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain baby," he paused and cupped my cheek with his hands "And I'm even more sorry for making you cry."

Lauren bit her lower lip amazed at the words her fiancé just spoke to her "You don't understand how guilty I've felt from keeping it from you about…Gabby. "She confessed.

Randy smiled softly pulling my small frame into his, letting my head rest on his chest "I know baby; I know you didn't want to hurt me." I felt him sigh as he continued "-And blood or not gabby is my daughter."

My head shot up and my eyes met his, I felt tears threatening to fall as he said this. I smile brightly and whispered "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

Randy smirked down at me and leaned down capturing my lips in a more passionate kiss "I love you baby and nothing will ever tear me away from you." He spoke against my lips.

Now that everything was back in order and me and Randy were happy again. I knew in my heart this would be the perfect moment to tell him, my surprise. I was going to tell him over dinner and desert tonight but that didn't work out as planned…so here it goes.

I bit my lip shyly and smiled "Nothing?" I asked him as he raised a brow with a mischievous grin on his face "Yea, why?"

"What if I said, I had something to tell you – a surprise" I questioned wrapping my arms around his neck.

He rubbed both my sides, feeling his hold through the thin fabric of my night gown; he replied "Then I'd say, what's the surprise?" he smirked, humoring me.

I breathed in deeply "Baby-" I gazed up into his eyes, for his awaiting reaction "I-I'm Pregnant."

**Surprise, Surprise! She's pregnant! How do you think Randy will react, but most of all, will Lauren and Randy be able to finally settle down with a happy life? Read & Review Pleaseee; I love hearing what you guys think. **


	15. Pickles and Ice Cream

Chapter Fifteen: Pickles and Ice Cream

**Randy`s POV:**

"_I-I'm pregnant." _

Those words replayed over and over in my head as I stood there still with my hands on Laurens hips. I felt such a happiness to hear those words, I had no idea what to say, and I just couldn't stop thinking about how happy I was and how much my life had turned around for the better.

I smiled, my gaze becoming full of happiness, as I saw her lips curl into the same big smile I had. "You're pregnant?" I questioned louder than I wanted but just as excited.

She nodded her head and laughed at my expression, with a sparkle in her eyes. I lifted her off the ground spinning her around in my arms. "Oh my God, baby I can't believe your pregnant!" I exclaimed still in shock as I spun her around in my arm, leaning down and crashing my lips against hers.

She giggled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, looking into my eyes as I pulled away "You know sweetie, this might not be too good for the baby?" she questioned with a tilt of the head.

"Oh shit-" I paused a minute, setting her down on her feet watching as she laughed in my arms.

I raised my brow with a small smirk.

"Sweetie, I'll be fine, I'm only about a month along." She confessed to me with a smile.

I leaned down kissing her lips, not wanting this moment to end; I released from her lips and leaned my forehead against hers "I love you."

She smiled looking up into my eyes, with such a glint of happiness, I could even see it "I love you too baby."

"I swear I will be there every step of the way, giving you everything you need-" I confessed hesitating a moment before I continued "Even if I need to go out at 2 in the morning because you have a craving for ice cream and pickles or if I have to rub your feet-"

She cut me off with a soft kiss to which she slowed down to pecking my lips "I know you will baby." She closed the small space in between us and leaned her head against my chest "I have no doubts."

I smiled softly rubbing her back, feeling as a chill of wind swept through the night. I kissed the top of her head and mumbled softly "Let's go inside baby, it's getting cold." I stated holding her hands in mine as she was leaned against me. '_This was the perfect moment, this was my life and I couldn't have been happier, even if I didn't remember anything in the beginning, I now know what I had with Lauren and I would never let myself forget that'._

**END POV:**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**3 Months Later:**

"Wait-"Lauren began making her way out of the bathroom 'Do I have to pee again?" she thought out loud.

Both Becky and Kelly laughed shaking their heads at the 4 month pregnant woman. Although Lauren was only 4 months along with her newly discovered baby girl, she was showing nicely already through her tank tops. Lauren groaned and walked back into the bathroom, needing to pee again "I swear this girl thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy!" she exclaimed slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Becky smirked coloring on the locker room floor with Gabby "You weren't this funny pregnant with Gabby!" she exclaimed for Lauren to hear her voice through the bathroom door.

Kelly rolled her eyes flipping to the next page on the magazine "Those damn hormones!" she spoke right after Becky, knowing very well she would earn a yell from Lauren from her comment.

"Say one more word Kelly!" Lauren threatened from the bathroom.

Kelly and Becky busted out laughing at their annoyed pregnant friend as Gabby continued coloring on the floor, not paying much attention to the adult conversation. For a 2 year old Gabby was very smart for her age and understood more things than the girls knew she would. At times they would be caught saying things they shouldn't and Gabby would pick them up immediately.

Lauren walked out of the bathroom with a groan "I really miss Randyy." She stated rubbing her belly with a pouted face.

Becky raised a brow "Is that what you were thinking of in the bathroom?"

This earned a laugh from Kelly and a punch on the shoulder from Lauren.

Becky gasped and rubbed her left shoulder, where the damage was done. "Damn for a pregnant girl, you got some super strength!"

Lauren rolled her eyes sitting on the couch with her head laid back and let out a long sigh. This pregnancy was getting harder than her first, with Gabby. She threw up more and had a lot more mood swings which were amusing for the girls but poor Randy had to put up with the serious ones. At times Lauren would feel bad because she knew she was a pain but she couldn't do much about it. She thanks god that Randy knows how to put up with her.

"Finnish!" Gabby exclaimed holding up her colored page in her Disney princess book.

Lauren smiled down at her baby "Aww sweetie that looks beautiful."

Gabby slowly got up from the floor, walking over to her mother "Show Daddy!"

Lauren tilted her head and stroked her daughter brown locks "Hunnie daddy is with Uncle John in catering right now."

Gabby pouted and was about to say something but a voice from the door got her attention and stopped her.

"No, we`re back." Randy smirked walking through the door with John behind him. As John closed the door behind them, Randy walked over to Lauren with a turkey sandwich in his hand. "Hey beautiful." He whispered leaning down and kissing her lips softly, sitting down on the couch next to her right after.

Lauren smiled and snatched the sandwich from his hand "Thank you baby!" she thanked not before digging into the sandwich.

Randy smirked and turned toward the group "I think she loves that sandwich more than me right now."

Lauren blushed lightly, and nudged her fiancé in the ribs "Shut-up." She whispered, embarrassment sitting it.

All the while, Gabby was pulling on Randy`s pant leg trying to get his attention, but so wrapped up in the conversation, he didn't notice. John just smirked at this display and nodded his head towards the child "Randy, I think someone wants your attention."

Randy looked over at John, and then felt the tugging at his pant leg; he looked down to see Gabby with a coloring book in her hands. He let out a small laugh and grabbed her placing her on his lap "I'm sorry sweetheart, did you want to show me something?"

Gabby smiled and lifted up the book, revealing the colored picture "Picture daddy."

Randy smiled and pretending to be amazed at how great the picture was "Princess that's amazing, now color one for daddy to put in his locker."

Gabby giggled nodding her head "Ok daddy" she agreed making her way off her father's lap.

Kelly closed the magazine she was reading and smiled "So with Gabby and the new baby on the way, I say there's only one thing left?"

Lauren raised a brow finishing off the rest of her sandwich as Randy just shrugged his shoulders. Kelly sighed rolling her eyes; sometimes people could be so oblivious. "Hello? The wedding!"

Lauren bit her lower lip with a smile as she looked up at Randy who just exchanged smiles with her. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips softly, letting his mouth move against hers. She rubbed his neck gently and bit his lower lip lightly as they pulled away.

John smirked leaning up in the corner as Becky made pretend she was about to gage. She looked at the couple and cleared her throat "Oh Please get a room!"


	16. Vows

Chapter Sixteen: Vows

**Months Later:**

Lauren tilted her head with an over-joyous smile on her face, looking at herself in the mirror. Her black colored tresses were curled and pinned up on the side with pearl bobby pins and small pearl beads pinned throughout her long hair. As she continued her path in the mirror she looked over her pure white halter dress with lace detailing and beading. The train on her dress was maybe the longest one in her family. Her mother's was 8 feet long and hers beat her mother's by two feet, making her train 10 feet long. She moved her hands over the silk fabric of her dress and bit her lip; this is exactly what she picture herself looking like on her wedding day. Beautiful.

The door knob turned and footsteps were heard along with a shocked gasping right after. She smiled at the two bodies which displayed in the mirror. She slowly turned around and watched as her best friends ran to her, hugging her tightly.

Kelly covered her mouth with her head, shaking her head in disbelief "I didn't think anyone could look this beautiful."

Becky felt herself wanting to cry, as she rubbed her best friends hand "Really Lauren, you look so beautiful-"she looked into her joyous eyes and continued "Your mom and dad would have been so happy for you."

Lauren breathed, feeling tears wanting to escape her eyes, she looked at her two best friends in front of her and held their hands in each one of hers "Thank you guys, so much." She breathed trying to stop the tears from coming and ruining her beautifully put make up. "After my parents died you two were the ones who replaced those holes in my heart, along with Randy of course." She giggled softly.

Both girls smiled warmly with nods of the head. Kelly kissed her cheek softly "We`ll always be here for you."

Becky followed and kissed her other cheek "Through good and bad."

"Am I interrupting?" A deep male voice was heard along with a soft knock on the door.

All three girls turned and looked up to see John standing at the doorway with Gabby on his side, holding onto his hand. Lauren gasped with a smile looking at her baby girl. She walked over to them and picked up Gabby "sweetie you looked so beautiful"

Gabby hugged her mother tightly, her small arms wrapping around her neck "Mommy is happy?"

Lauren kissed her daughters forehead and nodded "Very happy baby."

She looked up at John and smiled "John," she began and let out a deep breath "Thank you so much for walking me down the aisle today."

John shook his head and smiled "Please, you know I'm honored you asked me to."

Kelly and Becky stepped into the conversation of the two with smiles plastered on their faces. They seemed just as excited as Lauren at this point. Kelly nudged Lauren gently "Are you ready to be Mrs. Orton?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Lauren felt Johns arms wrap around hers and she looked up at him with a soft smile. She was nervous; so many butterflies were hidden in her stomach at this moment waiting to burst. She waited behind the white tapestry for her cue to walk out and meet her soon-to-be-husband at the altar, watching as Gabby finished placed rose pedals all down the walk way. She felt a small nudge in hers ribs and looked over at the man next to her.

"You ready?"

She smiled brightly, feeling the butterflies in her stomach so close to bursting "never been more ready."

The soft music sounded through the chapel, as her cue to walk through the tapestry had arrived. Her first look at Randy as she walked down the aisle and her butterflies bursted. Those same butterflies she had been holding in for so long, just bursted and her heart filled with joy. The further she walked down the aisle with John the more excited and nervous she got to meeting up with Randy at the altar.

Once she reached her destination, she smiled seeing the look in Randy`s piercing blue eyes, She knew that look, it was Love and Happiness. She felt John kiss her cheek and smiled as her gave her away to Randy. This was her moment, her happiest moment. She stood in front of him and bit her lower lip, the butterflies simmering down a bit. She felt him as he took a hold of her hands and mouthed to her _'you look so beautiful.' _

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The priest was already halfway through the wedding ceremony at this point, Lauren couldn't be more giddy in the spot that she stood and Randy couldn't feel more complete at this point, they would soon in seconds be able to share how they felt and not just at the moment but in their past moments together.

"Lauren would you like to start off first with your vows?" the priest glanced toward her with the question.

Lauren smiled and just responded with a nod of the head. The priest smiled and signaled for her to begin, she looked up into her loves blue eyes and smiled, she prayed that she wouldn't finish these vows in tears but she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"Randy, when I began writing these vows I had no idea where to start, my mind drifted off to when we first met to which always brings a smile on my face. I realized then at my young age how I felt about you, looking back at everything we have been through throughout the years, I wouldn't change a single thing, not even the unfortunate accident, in my mind it brought us closer, it was a test of our love-" she paused and breathed trying to stop the tears "we passed that test, we stand here now expressing our feelings towards each other and each moment I can't help but think what my life would be like without you, baby, I love you so much no words can describe. I would go to the end of the world and back for you and from what we have gone through I can safely say you would do the same for me. In the long run you're never forgot…" she let tears slid down her cheeks "never forgot about us."

The priest smiled with a nod of the head, family and friends were tearing from the beautiful speech but only Kelly and Becky knew what she had meant by that last sentence and this made them shed more tears. The priest turned to Randy and motioned for him to begin "Randy…"

Randy cleared his throat and took Laurens hands in his; he smiled and rubbed her fingers with his thumbs.

"Lauren, you have seen every side to me, the good, the bad and the worse and your still here. You never gave up on me or on us and that means more than you can believe. In my mind the moments we have spent together and the times we have gone through were just the beginning, there is a whole new chapter to us now I will never forget. When I was recovering from my accident I realized just how much I loved you and how much I needed you, there wasn't a day that went by where u didn't cross my mind and now the thought crossing my mind is how beautiful you look right here in front of me and how much I truly love you."

Lauren had tears streaming down her face, at this point she didn't care whether her make-up got ruined or not, she had never heard such feelings coming from Randy before, he was always this big tough guy and to hear him speaking these things was amazing.

The ceremony continued as the priest went on to the rings and the 'I do`s', it didn't take long before they were being pronounced husband and wife and the people were all in tears, this was one wedding that was going to be talking about from years on out.

As the priest was about to announce them as husband and wife and small yet loud voice came from the front benches. "Mommy, Daddy Kiss already!"

The entire church let out a laugh and the innocence of the small girl who was standing right next to Kelly and Becky at the altar. Randy and Lauren both bowed their heads, letting out a few laughs before they heard the priest begin to speak "You heard her," he laughed with an amused smile "Randy you may kiss your bride."

**Wow, this chapter was so amazing to write ;) you have to really put your heart into this and I love the way it came out. Randy and Lauren finally got married and had the happy life they deserved, but where does the baby girl they were expecting come into play? See the next chapter Read & Review Please!**


	17. The Begining of The Future

Chapter Seventeen: The Beginning of the Future

Lauren lifted herself off her cloth covered seat and smiled at her new husband "Baby, I'm going to get Abby from Becky and Kelly's table, I think so many people might be scaring her." She confessed leaning down placing a small kiss on his lips.

Randy grasped onto her hand before she left their table "Baby, stop worrying so much, she`ll be fine." He smiled a reassuring smile to his beautiful wife.

She sighed and bit her lip with hesitation, she missed her new baby girl so much already, and considering the new addition to her family was only a couple months ago to her baby Abby was too tiny to be around so much commotion. She rubbed Randy`s hand with her thumbs and shook her head "I can't, I'm just going to get her and bring her over to us for a little bit."

Randy smiled and let out a small laugh because of her concerns, he nodded his head in agreement and she lifted her dress, walking off to the table where their newborn baby girl sat at.

Lauren appeared behind Becky, who was holding the tiny infant in her arms "How is she doing guys?" she spoke up to the group which consisted of Becky, Kelly, Trish, her husband and Amy and her husband.

Becky laughed softly with a shake of the head "She`s fine hunn, she's with us."

Kelly smiled and looked back at the blushing bride "So how`s it feel to be Mrs. Orton?"

Lauren bit her lip at Kelly`s question and looked up and over to her husband at their table with a smile "Amazing." This was the only word she could come up with that described all her emotions at the moment.

Trish gave a small grin and leaned against her husband "That's exactly how I felt."

Amy smiled and nodded her head in agreement, kissing her husband on the lips, lightly.

Kelly pouted and took a sip of her champagne "I want that…"

Trish reached over the table and held her hand sympathetically "You`ll get it, don't worry."

Lauren smiled down at her baby girl in Becky`s arms and reached over rubbing her cheek gently "Guys I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm going to take Abby so me and Randy could have some time with her."

They all smiled and nodded their heads, allowing the bride to take care of her newborn, they didn't mind at all. Becky got up from her seat, gently handing the two month old over into the mother's arms. Once she was placed in her arms, it was like love at first sight; Lauren couldn't be a better mother to both Gabby and Abby. A few months before she gave birth to Abigail, she had completely changed Gabby's name to Gabriella Marie Orton. Becky couldn't be happier for her brother and his new wife, her best friend. _Who knew that day Randy got home from the road, when him and Lauren first met, that years later they would end up being happily married with two daughters. I didn't._ Becky thought watching as Lauren walked away to her and Randy`s table with the small little girl.

The girls sat at the table chit-chatting until the party really started, the dancing began, the liquor started setting in and the fun of the reception began taking its course. Lauren and randy danced happily, laughing from time to time. While the others followed.

Gabby was too busy, running around, playing and dancing with other children her age, Lauren just smiled as she watched her former baby girl become a child, it felt like just yesterday she had given birth to her, and right now she was about to turn 3 years old.

Lauren looked up in Randy`s eyes, after watching Gabby run around "we have the best daughters in the world."

Randy smirked and leaned down pressing his lips against hers "Can`t disagree with you there."

She wrapped her arms around Randy`s neck and giggled "Hmm, cant you hardly wait until Gabby gets her first boyfriend?"

Randy gave his wife a small glare and shook his head "You mean when she`s 30?"

Lauren just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck gently "I`m so happy."

"I'm glad baby." He replied looking into her eyes as he moved a strand of hair away from her face "That's what I plan on doing from now on, making you happy."

Lauren leaned down, letting her lips brush against his as Randy deepened the kiss, letting his tongue travel into her mouth and play with hers. She moaned lightly against his lips and felt that spark and passion they always felt, it felt like the very first kiss, in a way it was, it was the first kiss of their lives starting. Their news lives together.

Randy felt a tug at his pant leg, and laughed softly, pulling away from Lauren lips, when he looked down he saw Gabby in her light pink dress, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He smirked and grabbed her off the floor, lifting her up into his arms "What happened baby girl?"

Lauren watching as Gabby and Randy had their conversation, still swaying to the music. Gabby shrugged her shoulder with a soft sigh "I miss momma and daddy."

"Aw." Lauren smiled and kissed Gabby`s cheek gently "Where`s your baby sister hunnie?"

Gabby looked around, obviously trying to seek out a person, once she found who she was looking for, she pointed. John was currently holding Abby at his table while talking to Kelly, who was entertaining the newborn.

Lauren smirked and nodded her head towards the couple "Looks like we have some match making to do baby." She commented to Randy. 

Randy looked back at where his wife nodded to and smirked; John and Kelly were defiantly into each other. He turned back to his wife and laughed softly "I don't know, I think they got it on their own."

Lauren looked down at her daughter, who had her head laid on Randy chest "You want to dance with daddy, baby?" she questioned the soon-to-be 3 year old.

Gabby smiled brightly and nodded her head, Lauren giggled and looked up into Randy`s eyes, giving him a light peck on the lips before she left Gabby and Randy alone to dance.

That's how they story ended and their life together began, Randy dancing with his daughters in his arms and Lauren watching from afar with tears in her eyes, there couldn't be any better way to start their life`s together. After leaving the reception hall tonight, a new chapter will begin in Randy and Lauren Orton`s life.

"Lauren!" and overly excited voice yelled, and an overly happily Kelly ran to her side "Me and John kissed!"

Well, maybe not just in Lauren and Randy`s life. There might be some changes for John and Kelly too.

THE END!

**Fin! How did you guys like it? I think it came out pretty cute, I`m sad Lauren and Randy are over, but maybe another sequel in the future, not sure yet. So let me know what you guys think, R&R .**


End file.
